


Conquest of the Blue Planet

by TheIkranRider



Series: Final Fantasy IV Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Brainwashing, Dominance, F/M, Other, Past Brainwashing, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: The sequel to "Trials of a King." The events take place after the aforementioned story and the Interlude. Cecil goes on a quest to save Rosa from her complications during her third trimester, and he finds himself torn as he notices his lethal enemy, the Injukhal, are at it again. Will he save the world and his beloved from catastrophe, or will he succumb under Domin's will?
Relationships: Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey
Series: Final Fantasy IV Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872214





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Trials of a King." Much like the aforementioned fic, this was made before the Interlude existed; however, it s still canon. This is very much like the DS version of the game itself. This takes place several months after both the midquel and the original story as Rosa is reaching nine months in her pregnancy. Yet, Domin, the dark chieftain of the Injukhal, is still planning his next move.**

**Chapter 1**

It's been six long months since the Tower of Babil was deactivated from its sudden chaos. Cecil found out that Rosa is with child, and is now approaching her final trimester. The Paladin kept having really intense nightmares, they were very similar to each other: during the dreadful dream, he witnessed her giving birth to their kid but he never seemed to identify him or her. He only watched her cringe and scream in agony during the delivery. He kept reminiscing on the time when he saw his mom, Cecilia, give birth to him at Mist. She died by the time it was over, and so did she. Their bodies were both very frail, yet the fetus couldn't be kept in any longer. It was always a scarring sacrifice the two made...

By the time the unidentified baby started crying, Cecil woke up. Rosa was sound asleep and everything was calm. Slowly, trying not to disturb her, he climbed out. He was plagued by these night terrors, and he had lost a lot of sleep, always worrying of his beloved's fate. He couldn't possibly lose her the same way he lost his mother by his own birth. The guilt still hung over him like a dark cloud. He snuck to the exit and abruptly turned, looking back at his slumbering wife. Satisfied, he marched down to the throne room.

Meanwhile, Cid was discussing some important news with his close comrades Biggs and Wedge. Ever since the fake king of Baron, Cagnazzo, stripped off Cecil's command of the Red Wings, and Golbez was himself over Zemus' thrall, no one was able to fill in his stead. Since he was so preoccupied over Rosa's well-being, Cecil left it up to the fleetmaster to decide for him. So he relied on the twins.

"Alright you two, listen up! Cecil has left me in charge to make the decision on who should be the next Lord Captain of the Red Wing army. Since you both are my most entrusted colleagues, I'll leave the obligation to you guys." Cid barked.

"Ok, we'll do our very best!" Biggs replied in admiration. His twin, Wedge, was less confident. "Shouldn't the king make the order?"

Cid just dismissed that, like swatting away a fly. "Bah! No need to worry about that. He's already nerve-wrecked as it is. His job is to watch over Rosa who's about to give birth real soon." They couldn't be more excited; they constantly debated whether it's going to be a boy or girl. Biggs and Wedge were the ones who built all the furniture, including the crib, and set up the unisex room below the impending parents' bedchamber.

The twin captains nodded and the badge of honor was official. Biggs and Wedge high-fived each other as Cid granted them rights of their ranks!

Elsewhere, things were less pleasant. Cecil just moped over his breakfast, without moving a single inch. A door opened, and when he managed to lift up his heavy face, he noticed it was Rosa walking in. He lowered it in mere seconds. She sat down on the elaborate chair beside him; her stomach was only extended by a few circumferences. "Still can't sleep?" she asked. Cecil shook his head.

She laid a hand on his. "You want to talk?"

Without facing her, he said, "They're just nightmares."

"If you are afraid of something..?"

"No...I just wish... I just wish I knew what I should do, if anything should happen to you delivering our child. That's all. I just wish we were more prepared of what's to come. I'm always afraid that perhaps-"

"Cecil, I'm not like your mother. I'm a White Mage, I can take care of myself. And we have the most skilled students in the land if need any help." Thanks to her teachings, the Mages' powers could even rival those in Mysidia, if not better. "They always say that the more intense the dreams are, the less painful the pregnancy and delivery will be. They know this; don't worry." She gave him a peck on the cheek, but it didn't lift his spirits.

Just then, Cid burst in. "Are we ready?" Rosa asked, anticipating the meeting.

"We're already late, Rosa. Move your keesters."

When they got to the main hall, they were met by an enormous crowd: Black Mages, White Mages, Cid, and even some of the Red Wing soldiers mingled as they were discussing the preparations. They were all anxious for the baby, and they made sure they went over every worst-case scenario, even beefing up security. Any day now, Rosa will give birth to a new heir. They were all happy, as well as anxious, and some were just as nervous as Cecil. Everyone was so absorbed that they didn't anticipate a visitor. Someone with red skin and wearing a tribal outfit was approaching the main gate. The king felt a chill going down his spine, making his heart race. He knew something was wrong...

Rosa looked over to his frightened face. "What is it, Cecil?" she whispered. "I don't know...But I feel something's not right. Stay here, I'll take a look." He marched out to the portcullis.

Two guards in purple armor blocked the entrance. They never saw someone this exotic before; however, he gave off a sinister complexion. "What business do you have with us?" one spoke. "Yeah, what brings you here from afar?" said the other.

The aborigine responded in a vehement tone, "I'm looking for the Paladin, Cecil. He must be here."

"Never heard of him." The patrolman denied. He could tell just by looking at him, and hearing his words, that he was bad news. "Why do you need him?" the other said in his partner's defense.

"My chieftain, Domin, wishes to speak with him. He needs him now. We shall be unstoppable if he would join us in our cause. Give this to him, if you happen to see him." his eyes gleamed with desire.

But the soldiers just stood there like unfazed statues. "Fine, whatever. Good luck finding this 'Cecil.' Now, begone."

"Who is it?"

The pair noticed. "Lord Cecil, we had a visitor. He looked very strange, and evil-like."

"He said his chieftain, Domin, wants you. To 'join his cause.' Apparently, his tribesmen have been looking for you for quite a time, and he was not pleased. He wanted to give you this." Cecil thought the name Domin sounded familiar, and so was the arrowhead soaked in dry blood. His eyes went wide with fear, he just put 2 and 2 together. It was his recent enemies, the Injukhal. Everything started to come back to him.

"My lord, are you well?"

"Where did he go?" Cecil asked desperately.

"Ah-I think he went southeast, to the village."

"I'll be back." He ran as fast as a pair of Chocobo legs. The guards were startled at his sudden rush.

At the entryway, the same red man was igniting an arrow with a Fire spell as his palm glowed in an orange hue. The tip went ablaze and he aimed it toward the highest point of the village, which happened to be Cid's and his daughter's, Mid's, house on a steep hill!

"Stop!" A voice halted the arrow from being shot. He lowered the burning arrow, turned toward the voice, and recognized the meddler right away. "If it's me you want, I'm here!"

"You have come, at last."

Two more warriors emerged next to him. "Yes, he is what our chief wants."

"The noble knight, Cecil, has returned to us. He is truly ours." They drew out their axes as the first red man threw his bow and arrow aside. "Come what may." they demanded.

Cecil took out his Excalibur and Diamond Shield. He'd rather not be taken into their vile hands again, not without a fight. "Huh, the Injukhal." He wishes not to be controlled by their motives this time.

He took them out almost seamlessly, as if it was a bit too easy. He could obviously tell they were low ranks, as their style isn't all that good. They were slow and pretty weak and he figured they were just used as bait to take him in.

Little did he know, one more tribesman was hiding behind a thick bush, witnessing it all. He ran off and Cecil never noticed him. He just discarded the burning arrow into a nearby lagoon and sighed with relief.

"That was fantastic!"

"Cid. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, no prob. Just going over some last-minute details on Rosa's birth, that's all. I never wanted to stay here anyway, so I followed you instead." His expression sobered. "Who were those guys, anyway?"

"Cid, you must increase our defenses. The Injukhal were looking for me, they now know I am here. They are a savage people from a distant island named Tenebre; it's located within the eastern archipelago. It's where Dameon used to be."

"Oh... I see. What do they want with you, are they planning to control you again-?"

"Lord Cecil!" A Black Mage interrupted the conversation as he ran up to them. He was very drastic. "It's Lady Rosa. She's very sick!"

Without hesitation, they ran as they followed him to their personal quarters. She was resting in their bed, and she looked as white and bleak as a blizzard.

"Rosa!" Cid stood by while Cecil hurriedly went to her bedside. He kneeled over her and his face fell at the sight of her gravely ill body. "Oh, Rosa..." Touching her cold face, his throat tightened, and his heart skipped a couple beats. She had never looked this bad since she was befallen with desert fever in Kaipo. Although, she didn't feel hot, just lifeless and nearly as cold as ice. He was close to sobbing as he asked what happened.

A White Mage said she suffered from complications. She saw a huge gush of blood escape from her, then she grew very pale and numb. She got dizzy and she collapsed to the ground. She kept begging for Cecil to come to her aid before she blacked out. They've tried every White Magic spell they could muster to wake her, but to no avail. And the baby is still trapped inside her!

"Rosa..." Cecil could hardly find the words as he sulked. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "We'll find a way to keep you and our child well. I promise."

Jus then, there was some muttering outside, and a guard marched up to his tower. "Lord Cecil...I greatly apologize what just transpired, but we have a wounded visitor. He says he wishes to speak to you at the Infirmary, and he's a survivor from Mythril."

Without facing him, he said, "Alright, I'll be there."

"You might want me to take care of this for you..." Cid offered.

Cecil shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'll attend to him." He looked over his sick wife once more. He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I'll return. Please be all right..." His mind wavered, but he set aside his angsts. He needed to see what the island survivor wanted from him.

It didn't take long before he reached his bed. In it was a miniature man, though he appeared to be almost a foot tall. He looked very much like the other midgets at Mythrill, with his short, brown hair and green overalls. He was battered and heaving, his voice was incoherent. A White Mage attended him. Although Cecil volunteered to give him a Cura spell. His body was healed instantly in a glowing hue, then he opened his eyes. With one finger caressing his body, he assured the wounded man he was safe.

Despite his small stature, his tone was still from a normal man. "Thank you, m'lord. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to. Why don't you tell me what happened to you. How were you hurt, why you came here?" As the midget tried to sit up, Cecil said he should never overexert himself.

"I s'pose. I'm the mayor of Mythril, I'm from a distant isle in the archipelago to the far east. I managed to get here by a raft, I desperately needed somewhere to hide."

"Who attacked you?" Cecil queried with deep concern. This was a first to find the citizens abused. Before he jumped to a conclusion, the mayor explained. "I don't know. It all happened so fast. The people were enormous. I could hardly see 'em. They were also pretty noisy, and I was brutally tortured numerous times. So were my poor people, we couldn't stand a chance 'cause of their monstrous size! They were all wearing feathers, and then they eventually torched my village!"

"...What..?!" He couldn't believe what the councilman was saying. He never thought the Injukhal would be doing something _this_ horrid; then again, this was clearly Domin's work.

He went on. "I was fortunate enough to escape during the rampage on a raft I'd built. I was very lucky I never got stomped on by the stampede. And the current alone brought me to the shoals here; I was far too weak to steer it..." He coughed, Cecil relaxed him and told him he's said enough.

He was very shocked the Injukhal would do something this devastating. _I'm certain they would wipe out other villages as well,_ he thought. _They must be stopped..! But..._ He couldn't shake off Rosa's sudden illness. He was in a dilemma on what he needed to do, torn even. Looking at the saddened and injured mayor, he had an epiphany. "I'll save your village, chancellor. I'm certain Rosa's illness can wait. I must prevent the Injukhal from doing any more damage." _And I can't possibly let them control me again..._

"What you say? About Rosa?"

"Yes, my wife is suffering from complications during her final trimester, and the baby should be due soon. She became very weak, and the child is still trapped inside her. We've tried every healing spell imaginable. but to no end."

The mayor midget rubbed his chin. "There may be a way." Cecil listened with intent. "There were some patches of Glamour Greens that were planted not too long ago. It's a medicinal herb, but it's very rare. It can cure any known sickness as the victim consumes the plant."

"I must head to Mythril at once! Rosa's life, as well as the citizens' welfare, are at stake. Rest here, chancellor, until you're well. I'll see to it your people are safe from those savages."

He coughed again, "My lord, please, I implore you, be careful."

"I shall." He nodded and went back to his bedchamber where Cid, some White Mages, and even Rosa's mother, Joanna, saw him. "Everyone, I have a solution." Cecil declared. He told them about the assault on Mythrill as well as a way to obtain the Glamour Greens to help Rosa. Cid volunteered to go with him, but the Paladin turned him down. "You mustn't go with me, Cid. The isle is too small for both us, as we may stomp on the poor civilians. I'll go to Mythrill using the Enterprise, you stay with Rosa and Joanna and increase our defenses until I return. I promise, I will heal Rosa by any means."

"You're determination and courage astounds me, Lord Cecil." Joanna commented. "I'm actually glad my daughter chose someone as pure and valiant as you. Please, find a cure for her."

"It shall be done, my lady. I swear it." He held his heart as a promise he'll never break. Then he rushed out to the secret passage underneath the candlestick and he lifted off posthaste east to Mythril.

**A/N: The intro sequence was actually an inspiration I got from the third Star Wars film. I'm not much of a fan, but the story was a but compelling, especially when Anakin was desperate to save his wife from the impending birth. Well, the Injukhal make a return here, and they're more evil than ever. Domin's conquest had only just begun as they finally found Cecil, and assaulted the poor village of Mythril. Will Cecil succeed and save Rosa in time, or would he find himself in the tribe's shadow? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So Cecil heads to Mythril; he'll be very shocked once he reaches there, and this is where the fic shifts some gears.**

**Chapter 2**

Within a few minutes time, Cecil went to Mythril using the advanced airship. He noticed there were some thick, black smokestacks coming from a distant island, so he followed them posthaste. Sure enough, as he landed, it was indeed the distant mining ground! The whole town was still ablaze from the Injukhal assault.

Witnessing the horror, Cecil just gasped and stood there floored to the beach. This was very similar to the Signet he unintentionally used that torched the unfortunate village of summoners, Mist. "No! How could they do such a treacherous thing!?" he thought aloud.

As he heard the trees and the houses snapping from the licking flames, he began to listen to the civilians screaming! His first instinct was to save as many people as he possibly could, without stomping on them, of course. Carefully and quickly, he managed not to crush the midgets and he even saved a family of toads trapped in a burning building before it collapsed onto itself. From the forest, he heard and followed some screeches as he saw another midget, toad, and pig race deeper into it. He knew from common sense that the wildfire would shortly catch up to them, since the woods are the worst place to be. He ran in after he got something vital from the Enterprise's storage.

The trio were trying desperately to escape from the raging arson; however, it kept gaining on them as they got deeper. There was a wall of fire that was already burning ahead of them, and then it encircled causing them to frantically turn back. Unfortunately, it climbed a nearby tall tree, causing it to topple over and trap them in an inevitable ring! They knew they were going to wind up as roasted pork, fried frog legs, and a molten man for sure!

Meanwhile, Cecil followed the cries and saw the newly formed ring. Quickly, he took out a Dwarven Axe he once obtained from the underworld, and chopped down a mature oak tree. With all his strength and the ax's advanced material, he was able to make the tree fall and use it as a temporary bridge! Startled, the three looked upon the fallen oak.

"Hurry! Climb across the tree before the fire catches!" Cecil shouted over the burning inferno.

The toad jumped with the midget on top his back, and the swine struggled to climb the slippery bark. The duo pulled him up and they raced across the trunk before it incinerated. Since it was younger and more resistant, it took slightly longer than the other ones. They followed the huge human away from the blaze and eventually to the village. He paused and asked if the trio were all right, they obliged and hugged his legs for saving them. That was when he recognized the three as the Mythril Brothers; he remembered them as they used to put on a show for him when he first visited the island.

By the time they reached the town, almost all the flames were extinguished. He assisted them with a few Antarctic Winds from the airship's inventory and the civilians appeared to be safe for the moment. Cecil wondered why the Injukhal would attack this place to begin with; Mythril, as the name implied, was known as a mining island for that same component. Whereas the toads refine the mythril, the little people process it, and the pigs forge weapons out of the material. He figured they stole whatever they had and burnt the whole place down... His fists began to clench in his anger.

"Cecil! Is that you?" A squeaky voice greeted him below. He thought it belonged to a mouse, but he was just a mere human, about a few inches tall. He recognized him as the Tail Collector, an inhabitant from Mythril's neighboring island. On it was the Adamant Isle Grotto, a small cave in which he made a variety of weapons and armor by gathering rare tails of various monsters. Cecil recalled giving him the Rat Tail from the Feymarch and he was able to exchange him for a special metal, Adamantite, that upgraded his Mythgraven Blade into the legendary Excalibur! He couldn't thank the dwarf blacksmith and the father enough.

The greet snapped the Paladin out of his reverie, and he looked down to see an old acquaintance. "You! You're the Tail Collector!" He bent down and shook his little hand with his index finger. "I can't believe it. What brings you here to this torched town?"

"I sometimes stop by every now and then, and I saw the plight taking place. So I decided to help out. I just hope those dreaded red giants didn't ravage through my collection..."

Cecil worried for the same thing, but he asked, "Say, do you know where I could find the Glamour Greens? It's said it is a rare herb that could cure various diseases. My wife, Rosa, is gravely ill, do you happen to have them?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do. Follow me." Cecil's face brightened as he crept past more of the tiny inhabitants.

He wound up next to a very little garden; it was probably no bigger than about twenty anthills. He did notice the fences were broken in, and much of the produce had been destroyed. And so have the Glamour Greens...

"No..." He lamented over the devastated patches; the savages did destroy everything, even his hopes on healing Rosa and their child. He collapsed to his knees. Seeing his sorrow, the Tail Collector laid an assuring hand on his tall leg.

"I'm so sorry, Cecil. I never wanted them to be destroyed. It wasn't easy to obtain them from that island in the northeast. All those monsters overrunning the place."

"Wait, where?" he queried when he faced the man.

"There's another island in the northeast, it's far more larger than these two put together. It had a foreboding name, too. Tenebre, was it?"

Cecil gasped, "What? It can't be..." He couldn't believe that the medicinal herbs were growing there of all places. Still, his motivation became stronger; he had to treat his beloved no matter what, even if he would get into the redskins' thrall again.

"I managed to sneak in and take some of those patches with me. There used to be large fields of them, but they started to wilt and later became very scarce. Maybe that's how they followed me here, and burnt our village down..."

"I believe they might have followed you, and perhaps they realized this was the place for forging stronger weapons and armor, and mining for the material. But I guess they decided to torch the place thinking the inhabitants were too weak, instead of enslaving them..?" He shook his head as his mind began to wander. "No use dwelling. I will find the Glamour Greens with my own life to save hers. Thank you, Collector, you've been most helpful." he smiled.

"Be very careful, my friend. I don't want you to end up like us." he looked up as the mountain stood above him.

"You know I will." He exited Mythril and returned to the Enterprise, but he had a different plan of action in mind. Seeing the destruction made him anxious to save the other nearby nations from the Injukhal's raids. He wasn't sure where he should head to next, Mysidia or Fabul. But after a few minutes of deep thinking, he made the decision to flee south.

The continent looked more promising than the distant tropical island. There was no smoke or fire, and it seemed more tranquil. There weren't any screams of terror and people weren't running around. He landed a few feet away and walked into the quiet city of Mages. Strangely, there was no one in sight. Kids weren't frolicking in the grass, spellcasters weren't roaming around; this wasn't the same place he remembered. He had a sudden feeling of dread and he rushed to the Tower of Prayer looming over him.

"Elder! Elder!" He stormed into the main hall and saw no one. He grew immensely worried about his fate. What could the Injukhal do to him, and his prominent students, unless...

Still, he pressed onto the Crystal Room. He was startled as he saw their precious Crystal of Water stolen from the sacred pedestal. "Oh no... The Water Crystal, it's gone..." Then his mind shifted to his last mission as Lord Captain of the Red Wings. His men massacred a few defenseless wizards and he was the last one who took the Crystal for his so-called, merciless king. He could still remember the fresh blood on his hands from that fateful day.

Never wanting history to repeat itself, he rushed through the rear doors an up the spiral staircase to the chamber dais. He kept calling the Elder drastically, but there was no response. Then, he had his answer: the old man with the balding brown hair laid lifeless on the sacred floor. Blood was oozing from his broken body.

"No!" He ran to his side and turned him on his back. He pleaded the Elder to awaken and look at his innocent eyes again.

"Cecil..." He was surprised he could still recognize his voice without opening a single eye. He felt his pulse fading and he grabbed his hand tightly. Before he broke down, he conjured up as much energy as he could and casted a Raise and a Cura spell. The former made the Elder's body glow in a heavenly light as life was being restored to him through his warm palm; however, he wasn't fully healed. So he used the latter to finish the job.

Eventually, the Elder opened his green eyes and was so grateful to see his savior. "Cecil. Praise be you're here." They made a short embrace as the Paladin assured he was safe. "For now, yes. For how long, I cannot be sure."

"What happened?" he asked as they broke away.

"While I was praying with my disciples for all the life on Earth, we heard a very strange noise. They sounded like drums, but we could never see who was playing them. In the distance, it was growing louder and stronger, until eventually, the Mages became incredibly fixed. They wouldn't respond as they listened more and more. I couldn't stop them as they grew enthralled. And the next thing I knew, they used their magic on me."

Cecil's throat tightened after hearing it. He felt almost the same way as the Mysidians did, when he turned aggressive at Kain on the summit of Mount Ordeals. He also recalled the drums and the incantations deep within his mind while it happened. He knew that the Injukhal must've gotten their spells on the Mages, as if they were using them as their own army.

The Elder went on from the moment they abducted Palom and Porom; he said they fought back as bravely as they could. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and they were taken along with the Water Crystal. Much like Mythril, even Mysidia had fallen. Cecil figured their next target would be Fabul. and that would complete their dominance over the archipelago!

"Elder, you must head to Baron via the Devil's Road. You'll be safe there." Cecil then explained his predicament with Rosa and the Glamour Greens.

"Rosa...She's with child?"

"Was...The baby is trapped inside her. I fear for the worst. And I must save her if I could find the rare herbs. I believe that could wait, I should also go to Fabul. I'm certain it's doomed just like Mythril, and here."

"Determined as ever I see. You should leave now when you still have the chance. I'm sure I'll be protected under Baron's fortitude. I will pray for Rosa to keep fighting her sickness. However..." his face fell. "I cannot leave the children behind." He was after all like a father to them.

"I see. Thank you, Elder. Please be careful. And I promise, I'll rescue Palom and Porom for you. I doubt the Injukhal will return here."

The priest stayed at the Hall of Prayer while Cecil headed down and flew north to the oriental land of the monks. The elderly man was so relieved that at least his own prayer crystal wasn't damaged or stolen. He began to use it for the fraternal twins' safety, and for Cecil's success.

It wasn't long before he reached it. He soared north while avoiding the corrupt island. And much like Mysidia, Fabul was also silent. No monks welcomed him like they always did. It almost looked deserted to him. Same thing went on as he ventured further into the castle. Everything was too quiet, not even the nearby shops were busy. Then he heard a lot of noise as he walked toward the throne room; there were so much banging and thumping, as if some people were wrestling with each other. Before he wondered about the Wind Crystal, he followed the annoying clatter...

And found four monks beating the living daylights out of their sensei, Yang! Everyone else involved were either injured or frozen in fear! The former king was stunned, and the grandmaster's wife, Sheila, was so frightened by the onslaught, just begging her heart out to stop them. But they just kept on going, until Cecil finally had enough!

"Yang?! Yang!" Cecil stormed in front of the fray. The monks immediately stopped and turned their attention onto him. Their eyes were glimmering with some ominous hue to them. Their irises were a violent violet, while their pupils glowed red as blood! They sneered at the Paladin as they mindlessly walked up to him.

Cecil braced for the worst as he took out his Excalibur and shield. He immediately casted a Protect spell, which caused his body to brighten with the barrier. The quartet were charging up their strength before they unleashed their kicks. They weren't as powerful as Yang's, but they each inflicted some damage. Cecil was still standing and he diced each of them. Luckily they were a bit on the puny side compared to the strong onslaughts. Two fighters went down, then the others focused their energy. They became more agile and threatening. But it was nothing the king couldn't handle.

Cecil once more went on the defensive as he casted a Cura spell to seal his wounds, before the pair unleashed their fury. Sheila shielded her eyes, never wanting to see the melee. He countered and moved with each punch and kick they executed, until they were knocked out. Neither of the warriors were dead, just incapacitated. The attack barely broke the Paladin a sweat.

"Cecil...you killed them." Sheila whispered, hardly holding herself together.

"No, Lady Sheila, they are still alive. I just happened to knock the wind out of them."

Cecil and Sheila did notice that Yang and the predecessor were also unconscious. So, he casted a Cura spell once more on both of them. He was, however, afraid of reviving the fallen monks, as they could attack him again under Domin's orders. He thought it was the same way the Mages turned on the Elder; luckily, he was able to get here in time.

The two men woke up with a few grunts, and Sheila grew immensely relieved. She ran over to her husband and nearly crushed him with her sudden embrace. Her speech was in another language as she kept saying how glad he was to be alive. By the time she calmed herself, he and the former ruler stood and couldn't thank Cecil enough.

"Lord Cecil..! I'm so grateful you were able to save us and our kingdom." the past king said with a deep bow.

"Yes. I, too, can't thank you enough for all this. I'm sure our students have not been slewed by you; I know you have more compassion than that. Still, I am in your debt." Yang and Cecil both bowed to each other.

Sheila just gave him a huge perk on the cheek. "Oh, Lord Cecil, it's so good to see you again! Especially in a dire time like this."

"Of course." Then he changed his expression. "What of the Wind Crystal. Is it safe?"

"I believe it is. If you didn't show up as soon as you did, they would've taken it. And I probably would've been dead."

"They?" he asked.

"Meaning the red men we saw." Yang continued. "They were the ones who were making all that noise out there. I was inside assisting my wife just caring for our child, Ursula. Until we heard it. It was nothing we've ever experienced before; actually we thought the civilization was extinct. But as I saw them with my own eyes, it reminded me of your personal conflicts with them."

"That was Dragon Rose. She was slewed by their new chief, Domin."

"I see. Anyway. the monks were affected as they were hearing them from outside. I saw some of my disciples stand eerily still like Buddhist statues. Then, they just snapped into a trance and started beating me and my master to a bloody pulp! I'm certain they wanted the Crystal badly." he said as he remembered the Red Wing assault and Kain's betrayal, as well as the first encounter with Golbez. "The Injukhal, as you mentioned, really desired to use my men as mindless slaves!"

"Indeed, it is what transpired at Mysidia as well. The Elder was beaten to death and I managed to save his life. They also stole the Water Crystal, and Palom and Porom with it. They fought them with everything they had."

"So noble those two." Yang admired. "They must've taken everyone to Tenebre, have they not?"

Cecil nodded. "Still, I do not know what Domin wants with the world's Crystals. I doubt it has to do with reopening a way to the moon. Perhaps it's to draw power from them?" He whispered the last sentence with uncertainty. Everyone went blank; why he wanted the Crystals was a mystery. Though, using people from other providences was definitely a bad sign. He turned to Yang with a brief moment of hesitation. "Master Yang... I'm sorry, but you must evacuate Fabul."

Needless to say, he was shocked at the proposition. "What?! Are you mad? We have so many civilians here! It'll take eons for them to relocate, and Leviathan..." He recalled their encounter with the vicious sea serpent who nearly killed him, Cecil, Rydia, and Edward. The captain and the sailors' bodies were never found, although it's likely that the Fabulians will be his dinner again.

The Paladin's face softened. "Yes...I understand. I'll just let your master stay here with the citizens and watch over them. The Injukhal may not return here, and they're not interested in taking innocents, too feeble." He remembered the reason for destroying Mythril. "Instead, I want you, Sheila and Ursula, and the injured monks head to Baron. I'm certain Leviathan won't think on attacking you. Ever since he became a father figure to Rydia as well as a summon, he's more docile."

Yang made a fighting stance. "Cecil, allow me to go with you to Tenebre! I shall assist."

He never budged at the gallant offer. He shook his head, "No. I can't let you go with me. You mustn't become another one of the Injukhal's victims. It's far too risky."

"It's just as risky if you go alone. Please, let me help."

"I'm sorry. But you're better off at Baron... At least as the Captain of the Royal Guard." Cecil took out something from his pocket. "I want you to have this." He handed the red key to the new master of the kingdom. "You're more worthy of the job than I am. If anything should happen to me, I will entrust you as Baron's Royal Guard once again."

"The Master Key. You shouldn't..." Yang had a loss for words after he recalled his time with that occupation; after Leviathan he wound up in Baron with no recollection on who he was, and he worked alongside some tough guards. Palom and Tellah used Break to petrify them, and then they, Porom, and Cecil were able to knock Yang back into reality. Being offered the same favor was nearly too much for him.

"Please, Yang. Let your warriors recuperate at Baron, and watch over Rosa and my people there. They must not fall into the wrong hands."

He bowed solemnly. "I will. I'll protect the kingdom with all my strength."

Sheila brought in Ursula in her arms, wrapped in a thick, bright yellow blanket. "The ship is ready, hon. We best get going." The baby cooed as she saw Cecil with wondering, indigo eyes. He smiled and kissed her on the face. She grinned back, as if she remembered seeing him for the first time after she was born. He was declared as her godfather, after all. He couldn't wait to have someone like her in his embrace...

He shook the fantasy away and turned stern again. "Yang, if the Injukhal should breach into Baron, don't hesitate to attack. Even if it's someone who fell prey to their curse, or if it's me..." He simply nodded at the order.

"Let's go, Sheila. There's not a minute to lose." Yang said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. The elder man walked in and handed Cecil the Wind Crystal. "I believe you should have this. It may help protect you against the Injukhal's darkness, since it is one of the Light. I believe it'll be safe with you." Cecil reluctantly took it from him; he was perplexed and nervous that a sacred relic would be given to him. He also had deja vu of obtaining the Dark Crystal from the Sealed Cave. Still, there was no other choice.

Yang turned to him one last time. "Farewell, my friend. And may victory be ours."

He waved goodbye to everyone who were boarding the ship, including the monks who just woke up. It was definitely a good thing they've returned to their senses. After a few moments to gather his bearings, Cecil started the Enterprise and was finally off to the island of deep darkness, Tenebre.

**A/N: So the Injukhal started on their enslavement of the archipelago, as well as their plunder. Like I said on "Test of Wills," I almost felt the same way as I first listened to the Native American drums when I was young during a field trip. I, too, became a little mesmerized by them, and sometimes it wouldn't leave my mind. When I used to hear it on TV or something, it would have the same effect. I'm not sure about now, though, as I've yet to deal with it...**

**I can't help but wonder, has it really been used somewhere to actually have this effect? I can't be sure, but this is how Domin would achieve world domination and eventually find Cecil. But the question remains, what is he going to do with the Crystals? And what other nations would he try to control? Find out later.**

**I was only able to find the rare Rat Tail in the DS game; I couldn't find any others from the dragons in the Subterrane as Azurelly (my collaborator who isn't here) pointed out. And don't get me started with those fatal Red Dragons, those Thermal Rays were always the death of me! I try avoiding them at all costs. If you want to collect more tails for more advanced weaponry and armor, please enter at your own risk! I mean that!**

**Anyway, stand by for the next chapter. The story's going to get very intense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm gonna take a break from Cecil's POV for awhile. This is where Yang and the others arrive at Baron; and eventually deal with more of the Injukhal's plot.**

**Chapter 3**

As Cecil was heading to Tenebre, Yang rendezvoused at the mighty kingdom of Baron. He also met the Elder of Mysidia there as he listened in on his plight; the priest doing the same. Sheila holding Ursula and the monks settled in while the two were escorted into the royals' bedchambers. They were quite impressed of all the work Biggs, Wedge, and Cid made to the room for Cecil and Rosa's upcoming newborn. Then, it was off to Rosa's personal quarters as she rested just as still and blanch as ever. Joanna and the White Mages watched over her with despair and worry.

"That poor lass. And Cecil said the baby is still trapped inside her..?" the Elder pondered.

Her mother simply nodded as she clearly was at a loss for words.

Looking over her body as silent and as bleak as a grave, Yang hoped that Cecil will get the Glamour Greens soon. Then, there was an uproar outside of the tower. The grandmaster monk decided to check it out while the Elder, and eventually, Sheila and Ursula stayed. Following the commotion to the main hall, a few Dragoons in green armor were surrounding someone, along with a few of his monks. The one in the center was...Kain?! Obviously the men couldn't be more exhilarated!

"Kain!" Yang cried with excitement. Despite the betrayal when he first met him, he did make up for his sins after he helped Cecil, Rosa, Edge, and Rydia defeat Zeromus.

He faced him amongst the crowd. "Master Yang! Is it you?"

"Yes, Kain! So what brings you here?" The commander answered he was growing tired of his training in Mt. Ordeals. He has decided to take a brief break and reunite with his old friends and comrades again. He was going to leave in the morrow and return via Devil's Road, and he did notice that Mysidia was unusually quiet. Yang explained of what the Injukhal were up to. Kain grew irritated as he had recalled that dreaded name of those vile redskins.

"What of Cecil? Where is he?" he queried the whereabouts of his old friend. Yang told him he's on his way to their distant island gathering the Glamour Greens; there were some at Mythril, but the rare plants were incinerated during the invasion. Kain became alarmed while he was describing Rosa's health.

"I demand to see her at once! Where has she gone?"

"To her bedchamber; I'll show you." Yang led Kain the way. The monks and the Dragoons stayed behind to avoid a large audience. "Looks like not much has changed," he muttered as he looked around the familiar stronghold. Everything did look the same, excepting the new décor and furniture at the baby's room. "Rosa is expecting?"

"Indeed. But the worst is yet to come." He finally showed him her inactive vessel. The Dragoon was of course very nervous of her condition. Everyone was so distraught, that no one actually greeted him properly on his return.

"Rosa..!" His head bent as he noticed she could never respond. Not even his familiar voice or touch would make her stir.

"The Glamour Greens are rare medicinal herbs that is said to heal various severe ailments. Cecil hopes to find them within the deep reaches of Tenebre, the Injukhals' domain. He said that Domin is the new chieftain, and the former as well as his daughter have been slewed several months ago. And they've been on the hunt for him ever since, as well as plundering our countries." Yang explained.

"Intriguing...and most dreadful." Kain clenched a fist. "He's a fool if he wishes to accomplish this task alone."

"He never wants more victims to fall prey to their curse." the Elder reiterated.

"That is so like him, as valiant, yet stubborn as he'll ever be. Once he has something in his mind, there's no stopping him. As long as we have a strong will, they cannot stop us. We must go to Tenebre, under the condition to get ourselves some recruits."

"But Kain, you've heard what these bastards could do..."

"And? If Cecil were to be controlled again, what then?" Only silence and startles responded. "Thought so."

"He has a point, Elder. If anything should happen to him, it's over. Unless we do something; we cannot stay idle here with Rosa like this." Yang intervened. The priest sighed, and the pair hatched a plan. They shortly after passed it along to their countrymen, after Kain gave the comatose Rosa a small prayer and a kiss on her head.

"Brilliant idea, Kain!" one foot soldier said.

"Yeah, that's the fearless leader we know." stated the other.

"Are you sure this could work?"

"I'm worried I'd be blinded by those drums again..." some monks fretted.

"You've nothing to fear, comrades." Kain assured. "We must concentrate on what matters most. For Cecil, for Rosa, and for the safety of our home worlds."

"Kain is right. We should focus on that. Then, they cannot touch us. We will assist other nations and let them join our cause."

Everyone put their fists in and broke away. Cid made the preparations for one of his airships. It wasn't as fast or strong as the Enterprise, which was a major flaw, but then again they had no other option. He wished to stay, but of course, Kain said it's best for him to stay and be in charge with the kingdom's defenses if anything should go awry. He reluctantly accepted and the team went north to their first stop at Damcyan.

Because Kain was once a part of Golbez's fleet he wondered what would be of the Fire Crystal. He heard the Elder tell him that the Water Crystal was stolen during the attack, and the Wind Crystal was given to Cecil as protection. Kain at first thought that was not a good move, then again, they couldn't leave it defenseless.

Suddenly, they all heard a rumble from below after they passed over the oasis, Kaipo. "What is that?" Yang wondered, thinking it was thunder, or perhaps a dust devil. The skies were still clear and the humidity was at its peak.

"No, it can't be... The Injukhal?" Kain estimated.

As if on cue, their passengers leapt off the deck.

"No!" Yang ran and saw them land fifty feet below.

"Take the wheel! I'll go get 'em!" Kain ordered.

"Hurry, Kain!" he roared as soon as he grabbed the helm.

As jumping was his specialty, he landed elaborately a few feet away from the wanderers.

"Wretched fools..." he cursed as he saw them head toward the red men who're barely seen.

As Yang attempted to land the airship, the noisy rotors helped block out the enticing drums while Kain kept on leaping and charging toward each of their brainwashed allies with blinding speed, knocking them back to their senses. The grandmaster took a nosedive spewing sand all over, but the ship was still operational. The propellers slowed down and Kain reprimanded the injured men while they were holding their heads.

Through the thick fog, a few Injukhal ran up to the main duo, ready to taste some blood.

"You are the Injukhal? Hmph, I figured as much." he responded, as arrogant as ever.

"Don't get so cocky, Kain. These people could be dangerous." Yang warned.

"Have they ever dealt with a master monk and a Dragoon before? Our people are ill-experienced compared to us! Try as you might, you will never take us in! Bring it on!" he drew out his Abel Lance, while Yang increased his energy as the plunderers charged.

They took out their weapons, which were more advanced and durable thanks to the mythril they stole. Their axes gleamed in the scorching sunlight, as did their steel tips of their arrows. They'd clashed with the Dragoon armor, the lance, and Yang's muscular body and his claws. Close combat kind of put the two opposing sides at a stalemate. As Yang and Kain both focused their energy, the Injukhal screeched with their deafening war cries. Vulnerable, they shot them with poison arrows, causing the warriors to slow down. Then the savages conjured up a few Fira spells; with the high temperature, it almost worked to their advantage. Kain and Yang managed to heal their ailments by using X-Potions and Remedies. They also dodged a few projectiles. Fully treated, Kain and Yang unleashed their ferocity as the Dragoon used his deadly jumps and the monk used his massive kicks. Offensively, the Injukhal were decent, but not when it came to defense wearing those primitive buckskins.

The redskins were down and out. And Kain's armor made him break more of a sweat than Yang. "Those bastards were a good warmup." the overconfident Dragoon commented.

Over a few dunes, they managed to see a few more through the intense glare. When they looked hard enough, thanks to their keen sight, they noticed something orange glistening in one of their palms.

"The Fire Crystal!" they shouted in unison. Before they reached them, the Injukhal faded away and took the gem to an unknown location.

"Damn! It was only a distraction!" cursed Kain.

"They took it! They must be heading to Tenebre already!" Yang said.

"We've no time. Let's move!" The monk nodded at the order, and they ran back to the airship.

Meanwhile, Cecil was soaring toward Tenebre. But when he was only a couple miles away, he hesitated. _I can't land here with the Enterprise. I need to be more discreet if I should get the Glamour Greens. They are expecting me here._

He found another smaller island as he was circling around. Only this one had a little patch of forest. He figured that using a Black Chocobo would be far better so the Injukhal wouldn't be disturbed by the airship's ruckus. The last thing he wanted was to get involved in a fight with them.

He landed a few feet away and effortlessly hitched a ride. He was lucky that it was able to fly above the open oceans. In the dense vegetation, he descended and marched into dangerous territory. The Paladin took a deep breath. _There's no turning back from here. I must get the plants for Rosa, even if it should cost my life...or my mind._

A lot of the tribesmen were watching him from the trees, the bushes, and sometimes from the ground. They were masters of camouflage and preparing for an ambush. He bravely fought a few natives which were very similar to the ones he dealt with in Baron. He did cure himself a couple times as he was growing weaker from the constant onslaughts. It was pretty much the same routine: casting a Protect spell, using all his strength and stamina. Though their Screeches were a hassle, and so were the Poison Arrows. He had to use Esuna several times, as well. Eventually, he had to take a few Sundries which made him open for a short while. He was so grateful the Enterprise always had a large inventory.

As he ventured on, he noticed the sun was setting. The sky was turning into a burning shade of orange and the forest was growing more darker by the second. He couldn't wander around in the dark, as the aborigines have better perception. So, he found a large sequoia and the underside was perfect for him to sleep in. He pitched up a Cottage and curled inside. He unloaded all his items and armor, and rested his heavy head with a sleeping bag. He fell asleep almost instantly, after he made a short, silent prayer for Rosa to hang in there.

By the next morning, Cecil had a quick bite and he resumed his journey. He was wondering where the Glamour Greens would be, and he thought the cave could hold them. The Tail Collector said he should see some patches of grass that shine and sparkle. "It would be the most beautiful, brightest thing you will ever see."

He eventually wound up at the coast to the southwest, and he was dreading he would have to swim there. Fortunately, to his surprise, as he followed the sounds and smell of the ocean to a clearing, there was a narrow land path! If he could hurry the tides won't swallow it up. _The Moon's gravitational pull affects the tides. I hope I'm not too late..._

He quickly treaded, careful not to trip on the rocky terrain, until a familiar sight greeted him. Cecil ended up in the same cave where he and Rosa first met Dragon Rose. He halted for a few minutes, trying to collect his bearings; all those feelings of remorse were creeping back to him. Though, Rosa's fate drove him on. He conjured his energy to fix his eyes, where he could find the Greens easier. He was using Sight throughout the way, and his heart was lifting with confidence; he was certain he'll find them soon enough. In the rear of the cave, he found a dark evergreen patch which he thought were the Glamour Greens. He slowly reached over and touched them, but they crumbled between his fingers. His heart sank as he realized they have already wilted.

But it was a trap! There were some ear-piercing cries as he saw three red men and two condors emerge behind him. He immediately tok out his Excalibur and Diamond Shield, facing the quintet with anger in his eyes. "Where are the Glamour Greens?!" he yelled.

"Like we're gonna tell you, white man?" one snickered.

"You're only here for one main reason, to serve our chieftain, Domin."

"I will _never_ join with him! I've fallen into your dangerous clutches once. I won't make that same mistake again. Not even if it takes a whole tribe to dissuade me!"

"You'll never reach our sacred herbs; they're all dead, just like that patch you plucked."

For a brief second, Cecil lost all hope. But his fiery demeanor grew; he shall never dare to believe anything that'll come out of their toxic mouths!

He made a fighting stance and his enemies followed, drawing out their mythril weapons. Cecil encountered the condors first, he used a Protect spell to minimize the sharp beaks and talons, and his Excalibur was efficient. He made several gashes and they flew away and back toward the Paladin. However, he was taking their blows as well. When it was too overwhelming, his body curled and light energy surrounded him. He conjured a Holy spell thanks to his beloved's augment, Rosa's Love. He didn't realize he had that kind of ability until it was activated inside him! It was as if part of Rosa's essence merged with his. As he felt the energy building in him, he released it through his spread-out palms, startling the red men and dissipating the birds. They charged in with their mythril axes, and he fought them off with a bit of effort. It was fast and ferocious as he dealt with their tomahawks clashing against his sword and armor. It was fortunate that the augment also cured him automatically by the time he was being spent. Their last ditch effort was using a combined Fira spell, as each of their hands glowed. He saw the attack before and suddenly a diamond-shaped force field surrounded him. They channeled it out and Cecil just stood there unwavering as the large projectile bounced back, obliterating their bare bodies.

After the battle, he healed himself and he could've sworn Rosa was whispering faintly to him. "Ah, Rosa!?" He frantically looked around, and he hadn't seen or heard anything. The augment must've been given to him when they were at the Sylph Cave. That intimate moment... He shook his head, thinking it was only his imagination. Still, why now? Why did he just experience some of his spells being different, more powerful? Is Rosa gone..? Before he came up with a heart wrenching answer, someone applauded him as a mysterious red man showed up.

He was around his age, looking to be in his early twenties. Unlike the others, he was impressed with Cecil, and less hostile. He was wearing a long, black cloak with red designs. He had some of the condor feathers attached to its collar. His hair was all shaved off, showing only rows of little black bumps. He had skin that was a mix of tan with a shade of red, like an African mahogany. Below were moccasins that were barely seen. He looked to be in his early twenties, but he was nearly five feet in height. He said in a deep, cheerful tone.

"Bravo, Cecil. That was some great skills you've pulled."

"Who are you?!"

He raised his hands. "Relax, I'm not here to do you any harm. I've heard from afar you're a noble knight; the prophecy that our late chieftain, Abdullah, made to honor you."

"You know of Chief Abdullah?"

"Indeed, I have. I was one of his loyal subjects; in other words, I'm on your side. Just-Please put your weapons away. It's making me feel rattled."

Cecil sulked a little, "Forgive me. I was uncertain if I should happen to find the Glamour Greens here. Then, I was ambushed by the Injukhal. They persuaded me to join with Domin, but I refused."

"Ah, yes, Domin." the redskin reflected. "The treacherous man that enslaved my people. I am one of the last that escaped from his evil tyranny."

Cecil grew more relieved after hearing that. "I also heard you're looking for those sacred plants; they work wonders if someone should fall ill." the mahogany man said. The Paladin described his predicament to him. "Well, isn't it lucky for you I know where they could be. However, they are incredibly scarce and require a deep search. It's very dangerous here, and I happen to know the way. I will assist you on finding them, and fight off whatever rebels we may come across."

"Thank you, I'm most grateful." Cecil was the first to leave the area, while the red man stood there for a few moments...

"At last. I finally have the chosen one within my grasp. My time has come to dominate everything in this world. After using his desperation to look for the so-called Glamour Greens..." he sneered. "No matter... He is mine..!" He made a victorious fist before he followed Cecil out.

Little did he know that the man helping him out was Domin. And he didn't notice some of his tribesmen waiting outside...

**A/N: The Injukhal and the condors that fought against Cecil were inspirations from one of the shows I've watched when I was a kid, "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest;" specifically the episode, "In the Realm of the Condor." They were based off of the Inca and those annoying territorial birds of prey. I always despised those things, and I figured they, both the birds and the Injukhal, would make formidable opponents.**

**The song for the battle with Kain, Yang, and the Injukhal was "The Might of Baron", an OverClocked remix by audio fidelity. The song for the fight between Cecil, the tribesmen, and the condors was called "The Flying Machine," an OverClocked remix by John Revoredo.**

**The voice of Domin, at least how I picture it, could be similar to Tsu'tey from Avatar. Much like him, he's a bona fide warrior and takes no prisoners. That's the guy that could fit him perfectly! And yes, folks, it was Domin working behind the scenes. So, what would become of Cecil now?! How would Yang and Kain save the remaining nations Troia and Eblan? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, this is where Domin finally makes his goal into fruition while Kain and Yang keep gathering recruitments. Will the world be doomed into ruin?**

**Chapter 4**

Kain and Yang continued to find recruits for the fight against the Injukhal. Damcyan had recently fallen, and the Fire Crystal was stolen right in front of them after they fought some of the savages. They now know how their countrymen, as well as the Mages of Mysidia, have been affected by their thrall. In order to assist Cecil and to cure Rosa, they've decided to strike back and restore the world into order, while eventually looking for the Glamour Greens. Unfortunately, things have not gone well.

Recently, they headed to Troia and noticed that the Epopts and some of the guardswomen were missing. Those that stayed became injured and the Earth Crystal was gone. Much like the other elemental gems. Kain feared that Cecil would succumb to Domin's spell and relentlessly give him the Wind Crystal, yet still his intentions remained unknown.

"I fear after Domin retrieves them, he may go to the Land of the Dwarves and usurp the Dark Crystals. This could be a cinche for him."

"I hear you, Kain." Yang said over the rotors. "We do not have much time left; our last stop should be at Eblan. I hope Edge and the ninjas haven't fallen under their influence yet." As they flew south the air started to get hot and dry, like it did back in Damcyan.

Inside the desert fortress, the people have already been brainwashed by the drums they recently heard. The ninjas went on a full-blown rampage as they fought against those that haven't gone under: those being Prince Edge, Seneschal, Kaze, Zangetsu, Izayoi, and Gekkou. With the overwhelming efforts made by the Injukhal warriors, as well as their condors and the ninjas, it was nearly too much.

Edge and Zangetsu used their Ninjitsu, their simultaneous Double Blitz, to zap the humongous birds from the air. Yet the tension was mounting before them. The muscular ninja that wielded his prowess of fire, Gekkou, dealt with some of the ninjas hand to hand trying to drive them away from Seneschal and the innocent civilians. But only he could do so much as they kept overwhelming him.

"Hold them! They're trying to get through!" Edge ordered.

"Highness, their might is growing! We can't keep them back for long!" Kaze looked similar to Edge, and much like him, he's very well-rounded and quick on his feet. He's also one of the most nimble and petite out of the four unaffected ninjas. He wore turquoise earrings, a long-faded grey ponytail, and a flowing amethyst cape and poncho. He also had on black shoes and indigo tights. His distraction against the Injukhal were almost flawless; unfortunately the ninjas just kept getting in his way!

"Surprise attack coming from above!" their mentor shouted, as he barely saw another wave of condors. Without hesitation, Izayoi used some of her ice magic, mostly her Blizzara, to drive them back. Some of her assailants countered with their own Fira, injuring her in the process!

"Damn! Izayoi, be careful! Apparently, these guys know our weaknesses!" the proud prince warned.

She managed to cure herself and then defended with some Water-type Ninjitsu, yet still they kept on advancing!

"Ah! Don't they ever give up!?" Edge grew more outraged with their persistence. He could've sworn one of the redskins said to finish the job. The condors were gone, but the remaining enemies sneered and closed in for the kill.

Then, Kain and his group showed up and took down some of the red men with their lethal jumps and kicks. Seeing they were nearly overmatched they, along with several willing ninjas, used their smokescreens to the Injukhal's advantage and vanished without a trace!

The recipients coughed, but Edge didn't falter. "You're not getting away!" He managed to barely see the ninjas and the red men run away amongst the thick, black fog, and he hurriedly followed them. He burst outside with as much speed as a ninja would possess. There weren't any traces of them, not even footprints; it was as if they weren't even here! "Those insolent bastards..! They tainted our ninjas, and they wreaked havoc on my kingdom! I will not let the arts of ninjitsu fall into their dark hands! They will pay!" he declared with a shaking fist.

"Edge!" Kain and Yang ran up to him. "Are you hurt?" Despite the monk's ongoing competition with the Eblanese, they still sometimes worked together and put aside their differences.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the assistance, guys; they were getting to be quite a pain!"

"Yes. And they've already taken over other kingdoms as well. You should be lucky yours is still standing." Kain said.

"Lucky?! Didn't you see what happened?! Over half of our ninjas are gone! And the Seneschal is injured. Those redskins...I never thought these guys would ever turn rogue. They were a peace-loving people, but they were hardly seen."

"It seems you know of them." Yang stated. "They were peaceful. Until Domin started to usurp other nations and steal the Crystals. That's what Cecil told us."

"What!? Cecil's in on this? Alone!? And the Crystals are in peril again?! What's next, the Tower of Babil activating!? Ergh, just you wait!"

"Calm yourself, Highness." Izayoi marched up to the commotion. "Seneschal wouldn't want you to grow so reckless when you lose your cool."

"Yeah, you still have us, right?" Gekkou caught up. "We will assist you. And so would Kaze and Zangetsu. For the sake of our kingdom, and for our sacred arts."

"I appreciate the offer, but Kaze..." Edge scratched his neck. Kaze was very young and new to the elites. His skills in wielding wind Ninjitsu and his agility were on par, yet he still was a newbie. He always had his doubts despite his potential. He thought he wouldn't stand a chance if he were to go to war.

"Let's go, we can't stay and dilly here." Kain said.

"Yeah, yeah."

The prince was discussing the arrangements for his men with his reinforcements. He enlisted Zangetsu, Izayoi, and Gekkou as his teammates. He was very reluctant to add Kaze, but his determination was unwavering. He promised his girlfriend he shall return after the conflict.

"Don't let me down, tyro. This isn't a game, y'know."

"Of course not, Highness." Kaze hoped his training at the Eblan Cave paid off.

"All right! We're all set. Let's put end to those tyrannical tribesmen. They will answer for what Domin has done. And if he ever manages to hypnotize Cecil, he'll taste my steel!"

"Don't let it get to your head, Highness." Seneschal reprimanded.

"I won't. Geez, geezer, you worry too much."

They headed to the airship and for a moment, Edge looked out at the horizon; he hoped that Rydia would also get involved, and he would promise to help her anyway he can.

"Edge! Let's do it!" Gekkou called. He ran back to the deck and his sensei soon followed.

Within the deep forest of Tenebre, Cecil was sitting on a rock next to Domin. They were immersed with the Injukhal tribe, along with various other clans. The Black Mages and the White Mages of Mysidia also gathered as they were being dressed for the victory dance, so were the Epopts and the guardswomen from Troia, the ninjas of Eblan, and the remaining monks from Fabul.

Drums were beating steadily among the crowd, and the Paladin was just anointed as one of Domin's very own. The Epopts were tweezing his eyebrows, and applying bloody war paint on his face. He was sitting very still as his eyes glowed with the same manner as the monks. His blue headband was removed and replaced by an indigenous one; it was a mix with crimson and violet, with three feathers sticking out of the front. It also had an exotic lunar design embedded in the center.

Domin also had a new outlook: his face was being covered by white paint from a cotton ball; his black cloak was removed and he donned on a dark shawl with a burnt orange bird in the middle; his moccasins were put on as well as a flowing article of clothing. He had some stripes of paint descending from between his eyes to his nose and below his lips. One of the Epopts readjusted his collar, and Domin just smiled at her. And finally, to top it all, he had on a headdress filled with enormous black and white feathers.

When the dressing was complete he declared as he stood before his brethren, "My fellow Injukhal, both the aborigines, and those who've just joined us from the world over...our mission is finally at its climax. At long last, we have found our finest warrior, the holy Paladin, Cecil." As soon as he heard his name, he immediately straightened.

"He has joined us as a mighty addition to our people. We will honor him, like how the late chief, Abdullah, has... He's a vital asset to us all, and so is this victory. We've collected half of the world's Crystals, according to him. And we shall soon find the remaining Dark Crystals. We will gain unsurmountable power from them." The three were placed in a pit. Domin motioned to his herald. "Cecil, if you would kindly do so, give us the legendary Wind Crystal you've obtained from Fabul."

He nodded slowly and spoke in a vehement, monotonous tone, "Of course, Chieftain..." He walked toward the pit and placed the Crystal within the others. Strangely enough, they were already hovering inside. With all the Light Crystals gathered, everyone roared.

The Paladin bowed down to his new master and the latter raised his arms to calm the pandemonium. "Now, let the ceremony...begin..!"

A timpani and a low, deep gong were hit four times as a monk and an Injukhal held the latter instrument. Then everyone stomped their feet to the building beat as more red men were hitting various drums, such as tom toms, and even skulls. Some of the other countrymen participated playing their own percussion; one of them was hitting sticks and cried out wildly. Cecil at first watched the people around him dance to this primitive, ravenous, and thrilling Congo trance music. He soon followed the Troians as they squirmed their bodies low to the ground and rose up slowly. The clans were reveling in it just as Cecil and Domin were. Most of their bodies were ascending and descending as they all absorbed the negative energy surrounding them. In fact, from the drums, darkness was spreading as they were being played. They were all embracing the sinister desires in their hearts. It was so intense that it even made the Black Chocobo panic and fly away.

It was almost too much for Cecil as he and Domin took in most of the energy. He felt so alive, so driven and enthralled. The more he took in, the more intense his feelings of aggression and power were. He kind of missed this sensation since he stripped off his accursed Dark Knight armor. Next to his lord, he was enjoying it! He kept on sneering and breathing heavily, until he fulfilled his appetite and he let out a loud war cry of his own! With his voice, it was mixed in with the roar of a dragon!

At the Feymarch, chaos was sweeping through as each Eidolon was suffering. A lot of them were holding their heads and ears in agony, begging for the drums to stop. Chocobos were running all over and colliding into the walls. One of the female beasts yelled, "Ahhh! The noise! I can't stand it!"

Apparently, the phantasmal beings were very sensitive to the prowess above. Even Asura and Leviathan, in their elderly vessels, were just as pained. For Rydia, it was nothing since she was the only human; however, she was frightened by how her newfound family was feeling! There was little to nothing she could do to calm them down. She was so hapless and scared for everyone. Even for that tiny bomb...

The youngest of the bombs was outside, hurting as much as his dad bomb. A big blue one attempted to cover him, but he just kept wailing! His circular body started to flash on and off, then ignite as he was releasing the pressure. Lastly, the worst happened as he let out an ear-piercing scream and made a colossal explosion! The impact knocked everyone but Rydia, Asura, and Leviathan down. And everything grew silent as the smoke cleared. All that remained was a large crater where the dark, lifeless bomb was.

The monsters eventually gathered around the horrific sight, mourning over the tragedy. Especially the devastated blue father bomb. Whyt emerged along with Rydia and her guardians. They were just as sad and shocked as they were. Rydia sunk to her knees when she looked over the site, and burst into tears cradling him. Who knew the drums could cause so much merciless destruction..? Who would do such a very unbearable, unforgivable act?

The king of the Eidolons laid a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "I just heard the drums were from a savage clan known as the Injukhal. A figure clad in darkness named Domin was leading the menace. And our friend, Cecil, was in the middle of it."

"Cecil..?" Rydia spoke through her sadness.

"Yes, dear. He's one of them. He's under their thrall now."

The tears stopped as she swallowed harshly; this wasn't the time to grieve. The whole world will soon be in ruin thanks to them, and Cecil if they won't get him back. Looking at the tiny bomb and its depressed dad once again, the Summoner's determination grew. Slowly, while looking at the creatures she calls her friends, she stood up with a great deal of courage.

Facing her guardians, she declared war on the Injukhal. "Let's go. To Tenebre! I won't let that evil tribe...get away with this!"

Back on the airship, everyone was preparing themselves as they were adjusting their armor and equipment. Edge and his team were sharpening their Shruikens and blades, the monks were sparring with each other, and the Dragoons were warming up. Yang was assessing everyone as Kain took the helm. They were heading east toward the mysterious island. Through the victims' hazy memory, they said it lies somewhere within the eastern archipelago. That brought the fleet to their next destination.

They were about to soar over Agart while Kain was worrying about Cecil's fate. Yang sensed his anxiety and walked up to him. "Yang...it's Cecil. I can't help but recall those dreadful times when I was shrouded in darkness. My mind was so overwhelmed by much hatred and despair. Golbez, and Zemus, they used our hearts as playthings, exploiting our weaknesses to their twisted advantage. It never stops, and it sometimes feels to be true. If Cecil is really brainwashed by Domin..?"

"You fear he might not be coming back." The Dragoon sulked, as if Yang read his mind. "I understand your insecurity. As a Paladin, he is weak against such an element. It is a powerful thing, and it had manipulated him a few times before. But, we're here for him. _WE_ are the world's only hope. He needs us; we will defeat Domin, just like we did with Zeromus."

"That's right! Yang has a point there, as much as I hate to admit it." Edge added, throwing away his bitter rivalry with the Fabulian monks.

"Hm, if you say so, Edge." Kain responded, still having his doubts.

As they were flying over the mountain range with the colossal crater, a red flame as large as a Firaga spell busted deep within the abyss. An enormous, muscular beast leapt out and landed with a thud on the airship's deck. Everyone startled as it began to tilt for a short while. By the time it settled, they saw Ifirit! And Rydia was on his back!

The crew greeted her enthusiastically. Especially Edge who was just awestruck. "Hello, guys!" Rydia hopped off her ally's back and dismissed him as he dissipated into a couple pyroflies.

"Rydia, you made it!" Yang cheered. They embraced each other, reunited like they haven't seen each other in time immemorial. "It's great to see you, too, Yang! Kain, Edge." The ninja stepped forward and continued to stare at her. The Sylphs couldn't be more happier as they encircled their favorite monk.

The ninjas weren't as familiar with her. "Who is she?" Kaze curiously said.

"She's the last surviving Summoner from the distant village of Mist." Zangetsu answered.

"I bet that is Edge's girlfriend he's been chasing after." Izayoi mocked. The prince wasn't thrilled of the response. "Wait-what?"

"Never mind." she raised her hands in surrender.

Ignoring the teasing, Kain asked her in a more serious fashion, "You've heard of what's happened, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." she replied. "The Eidolons were crying hysterically as we heard the drums from above. Leviathan gave the intel on it...Then, one of the Bombs exploded and died. He was so young..." She couldn't bare to tell them the tragic death again, not after what she had seen. Her comrades understood her, and they didn't force her to press on.

Sensing her sadness her true friend, the Mist Dragon, came to her as she flew beside the airship. Looking at the radiant serpent, her heart mended again and she jumped onto her back. Being her late mom's Eidolon, she had always known when to comfort her. Then, more Eidolons came to her side, such as a couple Bombs, the Chocobos, and even Asura in front.

"We've not a minute to waste! We shall go to Tenebre, no matter how dire the consequences..." Kain said.

"Look!" Rydia pointed out to an island that was in a violet hue. It appeared to be expanding, gradually covering other land forms.

"Is that it?! That's the enemy stronghold?" Edge commented. "It doesn't seem too bad. We can take these guys on easily." He received a scornful look from his comrades. "...That is if none of us goes under their thrall. Like they did to our own ninjas!" His expression turned into vengeance. He crossed his Kotetsus in front of him, just as he did against Rubicante.

"This looks bad..." Rydia whispered. "I really hope Cecil will make it out of this. As, too, our countrymen. We cannot kill them."

"No, but we won't hesitate." Kain reiterated. "Our main enemies are the savage tribe and Domin. We don't know what he's capable of, although we should stay sharp even when they should use those vile drums again. If Cecil is under, I'll be the one to take him on. And hopefully the chief as well."

"Hey, the Enterprise is here!" Edge pointed to the vessel laying next to a dense, desolated Chocobo forest on a distant isle. "So, Cecil is definitely awaiting us."

"He told us to stay put. But we won't back down, not without a fight!" Yang challeneged. "Domin should be no match for us as long as we're careful."

"Then it's settled; let's head down to Tenebre!" the pilot cried. "Full speed ahead!"

And so the fleet of hope were about to take on the most dangerous mission any of the warriors will ever face.

At that time, Cecil, Domin, and their tribe were celebrating and reveling at the middle of their village. The dark head of the Injukhal was sitting within a ring, while the brainwashed Paladin sat across from him. From the White Mages, they were each given a golden chalice filled with a crimson liquid that seemed odd to Cecil. The ruler marched over to him and whispered, "It is the blood of my people, Cecil. You are one of us now. Drink this, and you shall be a part of my clan forever." The atmosphere was very enticing to him, while the Epopts were singing and worshipping him, and so was this offer. He gazed at his chieftain before he closed his eyes and took a sip...until he stopped.

He opened them and his head felt heavy. It was as if he just woke up from a dream. As they cleared, he looked around.

 _The Injukhal...I'm with them?_ He then saw a scary sight as he saw other clans among them. _They have blood on their lips..? Are they bleeding? N-no, it couldn't be. But wait-That man, Domin, h-he's here, too! It's him! From that horrible dream..!_ He realized he wasn't dreaming at all; this was too surreal. He realized he was holding something, a rare, gold chalice. He hasn't seen one so elaborate before; he figured only the most richest people in the world would possess such belongings. His eyes wandered inside his cup and he hardly saw what he was drinking, or what he was about to drink.

By the time a cloud moved away from the sun, he saw it was...actual blood?! Startled, he almost dropped and spilled it as he slammed it to the ground. His hands were trembling, and the Injukhal noticed his demeanor. He even saw Domin facing him. Quickly, he changed his expression to a semi-dazed manner. "May I...be excused, Chieftain..?"

He simply nodded his assent. Slowly from the cushion he was sitting cross-legged on, Cecil stood up and wandered away. He wasn't sure where he was going, or where he should go to next. Yet, he had this feeling that something was wrong. His absent mind lead him to a structure made of limestone. He had to hide for awhile, away from Domin and his slaves. He also had an inclination neither of the people were serving him willingly. Still, he pressed on as he climbed up the tower; he figured it would give him some better coverage.

As he trekked up though, there was an intense stench. He could relate it to that of a rotting corpse. He covered his nose and inhaled through his mouth instead. He ventured further and in some other chamber, he saw pools of blood and decaying weapons all over the place! Cecil immediately turned away as his heart began to race. This was undoubtedly turning into some diluted nightmare!

His head began to feel foggy and he was on the verge of fainting. He mindlessly walked into some other room nearby. He was completely shocked when he saw Palom and Porom. Their arms were raised above them by intertwining chains wrapped around a tall, wooden pole reaching to the ceiling. Blood stains were splattered over the walls, debris were scattered throughout the floor, and various tribal ornaments, including a few drums, were put on display. He even noticed a few look-a-loos were watching over their prisoners from an open window above. From their expressions, they couldn't wait to annihilate the children! Cecil hid himself behind a wall, as he was attempting to come up with a plan.

"I will not let them fall from their evil hands!" the Paladin thought out loud.

Just then, Porom began to stir and her arms were getting more irritated as they were being pulled by her confinements. She jiggled, trying to wake up her twin brother, then she whispered to him, hoping not to get their assailants' attention. "Palom..? Palom..!"

The kid woke up very groggy, wondering what happened. "What..?" He tested the strong chains. "What is this? How did we end up here?" The stench was becoming too much for Palom. "Ergh, what is that rotten stench?! It smells like a thousand carcasses in here!" Porom noticed it as well.

"Palom, we were abducted by the redskins. They invaded Mysidia, stole the Water Crystal, and attacked Elder, remember?" her voice cracked.

"Yeah, I thought we had them, until the Mages got in our way!"

They looked around and were more frightened of their impending doom. They started to whimper as though they'd never get out. How is anyone supposed to rescue them in the middle of enemy territory where all of their close friends have succumbed to those drums!? Everyone they knew was against them, and serving those demons!

Palom wanted to escape using a Black Magic spell, but his sis advised otherwise since it would provoke some people close by who're willing to kill them in an instant. "Well what can we do?!" Porom never said a word; she was incredibly horrified as he was.

Someone was coming from the doorway as he marched up slowly to the helpless youngsters. He looked like he was shrouded and there was poor lighting. They could hardly make out his features except a sword he drew out from his scabbard, and all they did was brace for their deaths as they quivered in fear. The figure sliced the chains above them, and the links fell and unraveled themselves. He was lucky the clanking noise didn't startle any onlookers.

The fraternal Mages looked at their hands and were surprised they've been freed by that stranger. Was it an Injukhal who decided to betray his tribesmen? He looked the part as they made out some feathers protruding from his head while he knelt down to them. "It's all right, Palom and Porom. I'm here." he spoke. From his distinctive voice, they knew.

"Cecil!" They chorused, and they both made a tight embrace simultaneously. They couldn't be more happier to see him. Neither was the Paladin.

"Oh, it's so great to see you two alive and well." he greeted.

As they broke away, Palom said, "I knew you would come for us! Porom never thought so, but I did!"

She just burst into tears. "Porom..? What's wrong?" Cecil looked at her sincerely as he laid a hand on her shaking shoulder.

She wiped her eyes. "Cecil, I thought no one was going to save us; we were afraid we're gonna die. The Mages turned against us after we fought back with everything we had, trying to protect Elder...And he's gone, much like Tellah." Palom was also depressed about what she said.

"No. The Elder is not dead. I managed to save him as he was on his last legs. I know Mysidia was invaded, just like Fabul and Mythril. I was able to cure him in time. He's safe now, don't worry." Cecil reassured. However, the blabber mouth wasn't convinced.

"Oh, we should worry. You're wearing some of their apparel. That shows you became one of them, haven't you?" he protested. The Paladin was taken aback.

"Palom!" She was about to thwack him behind the head.

"Porom, no! He's right, I was controlled, and you have every reason to hate me. But...we mustn't give into our emotions right now." he responded with a tight throat. "We need to escape somehow."

Before the trio thought of a foolproof strategy, they heard footsteps coming up to the dungeon. "What is that..?" Porom whispered in terror.

"I think it's a monster; one of the redskins! I can smell their intense odor from here." Palom figured it was just as appalling as the stench surrounding the room.

Cecil just knelt there, his eyes were shut. Porom called to get his attention. "I'm thinking..." Then, after a few moments, he opened his eyes after an image of Mysidia burned into his mind. "Everyone, hold onto me and never let go." They obliged as they hugged him tightly. The Paladin closed his eyes once more and faint energy surrounded him. When the spell was complete, he shouted, "Teleport!" They vanished almost instantly, just before a Black Mage, an Epopt, and a red man marched into it. Needless to say, they were outraged the hostages escaped. They immediately put 2 and 2 together as they hypothesized that Cecil betrayed Domin's vow as he helped them. The Injukhal ordered to let their chieftain know of his treachery.

By the time the children released from Cecil, they've returned safe and sound. "We're back! We're in Mysidia!" Palom cheered.

"I sure hope Elder is okay." Porom worried.

Sure enough, the priest walked up to them, glad as ever. The two young apprentices embraced him as tightly as possible. He was indeed a little startled on the Paladin's new look. "Cecil...I-I can't thank you enough for rescuing them since you've kept your promise. However, I'm...quite rattled of your...new attire."

He just sulked at the remark; he was at a complete loss. "I..."

"Regardless, the important thing is they are safe. You have my upmost gratitude."

"Thank you, Elder."

"I will escort them to Baron. I'll pray that things won't take a turn for the worst. Kain and Yang have already left."

Cecil could hardly breathe. "Kain..? And Yang!? But they would..."

"Let's not presume such unfortunate events." the priest said. "Palom, Porom, come. We must head to Baron from the Devil's Road. It's far too dangerous for you two to tag along."

"I want to help Cecil." Palom puffed out his chest. "Me too." Porom volunteered.

"No!" The Paladin halted their conversation. "Believe me, I'd really appreciate that. But this is between me...and the Injukhal. I'll let Yang and the others handle it as well. They can easily hold their own." The twins sighed.

"Just, please be careful, Cecil." she said and kissed his wrist.

"Don't end up in the red demons' control again. And get our Mages back!" Palom added.

"I will, you guys. You've my word on that." Cecil smiled.

The Elder gave a small prayer for his success and for Rosa's welfare; although, the most vital objective is to win Domin's war. Cecil looked at his reflection over a sparkling lake and splashed and rinsed his face vigorously. He then removed the crimson headband, and replaced it with his signature blue one from his side pocket. He was beginning to feel more like himself again. He briefly looked back on Rosa's condition, thinking he may not have much time. Still, he must forge ahead and put an end to Domin, once and for all! Even though he's uncertain who he's dealing with.

**A/N: Kaze is one of the names I came up with for the replacement for Tsukinowa. Kaze is a unisex Japanese name that signifies wind, or cold as in the illness. I thought it would be most appropriate. Obviously, there has to be a replacement for Tsukinowa since he hasn't been born yet. The other three elemental ninjas are still in this fic, assisting Edge in this global war. This would be like moments before the Eblan 4 existed.**

**The song for the war dance I thought was fitting is the Dark Lich theme from "The Secret of Mana." Believe it or not, I never played the game; however, I did hear this song during a LP of a ROM hack of Final Fantasy VI known as "The Eternal Crystals." Specifically, when the player fights Lich himself, whom I guess was one of the super bosses in Kefka's Tower. Also, just a quick shout-out to the Autarch (Alex Rochon), I don't understand how that song is a mockery to the player! Seriously?! That song rocks! Hell, I even used it as the main theme for Domin himself; I believe it suits him well.**

**As for the song during Rydia's vow and the mission on going to Tenebre, I've decided to pick the OverClocked remake called "Full of Courage" by Nutritious. It is an epic piece of music, and I really hope developers could use their amazing work for perhaps a motion picture for the game itself! Next to a reboot/sequel to "The Bouncer," I really wish for that to happen as well!**

**Of course, Domin's costume and the scenery for the dance and whatnot were based off of the classic Sesame Street clip, "African Dance in the Park;" at least I think that's what it's called. I also remembered I once had a dream when Cecil was getting prepped for the dance, with the tweezed eyebrows and the war paint.**

**And that scene where Palom and Porom were held captive, the tower of limestone was based off of the end scene from the graphic novel, "State of Fear," by Michael Crichton. Although, I didn't understand very much of all the environmental crap, the savage tribe from the Solomon islands , as well as the country itself, were extremely terrifying!**

**I would also like to declare a name for the airship and the reinforcements as "The Fleet of Hope." Their theme song would of course be the aforementioned tune, "Full of Courage." Bon Voyage, good luck, and God speed to them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The battle is finally beginning, Cecil has returned to his senses and is vowing to redeem himself as he'll face against the evil chieftain, Domin. Will he succeed and obtain the Glamour Greens? Will Rosa give in to her complications? Will the world plunge into darkness? War has been declared at Tenebre, and fate is hanging in the balance!**

**Chapter 5**

"Es...caped?! Find him! Search for that impudent traitor! He has to be here." Domin became enraged after his cronies informed him that the hostages awaiting death, Palom and Porom, have been rescued. By the Paladin no less, who was once a loyal subject to the darkness. A monk bowed to him as he gave Domin a large, spiky club. He clapped it on his palm a few times and drank more of the blood from a gold chalice. His determination grew and he ordered his men to spread out. "Find Cecil and bring him to me, alive!"

Meanwhile, the Paladin teleported from Mysidia. "I must return here; even if it would cost my mind again. Rosa's life depends on the Glamour Greens, and I must put an end to Domin and his tyrannical reign. There will be no safe haven as long as he exists." he made a silique. He knew the first place to find his assailant would be at the village; with his renewed strength, he marched toward it. To his surprise...it was empty. No one was around, not even the Injukhal. He then memorized the pathway to the area where they danced to the drums and skulls. His body and mind were trying to adjust as he gazed at that horrid place. The Crystals were still in the pit, floating freely. As he heard a rustle within the forest, he followed a few stragglers. They must lead him to their master, he was sure of it.

Domin got more and more agitated by the minute; he couldn't wait to give Cecil his ongoing wrath, even if it means to mesmerize him again. "That white bastard! Where could he have gone?!" All of his men spread out their search and there were still no signs. "I will have the death of him, I swear it." Domin and a few redskins emerged into an opening from the thick woods.

"Looking for me?!"

The head chief looked around for the source of the voice. "I know it is you, Cecil! Come out, and show me your will!" Amongst the brush, Cecil was watching them the whole time, just waiting to make his move.

"I won't let you enslave the entire world for your own evil ends. I prevented Zeromus from doing so, and I'm here to do the same to you!" He drew out his Excalibur and his shield. "That just leaves you...and me, Domin."

His enemy just grinned at him. "So be it, Cecil. I've been waiting for you to show me your strength." To his servants he ordered, "Leave us! I will take care of this white devil myself." He shifted his body forward, his blood boiling. "You will feel what it's like to suffer as a traitor."

"I did not betray anyone! I've only returned to my senses."

"Right. In that case, you're better off dead!"

The two clashed with one another. Sparks were flying as Cecil kept hitting and blocking Domin's powerful club. Neither side was backing down. At one point, it turned into a test as they pushed against each other with their weapons. Eventually, Cecil kicked Domin in the shin, causing him to topple over. Still, he never gave up. "I respect your resolve, Cecil... You will make the perfect pawn."

The Paladin was astonished and before he knew it, his enemy conjured and exhaled a strange, yellow gas. Upon making contact, he began to feel as if his energy was being drained. His head became foggy and he heavily sunk to his knees. He was panting and his body felt it was like being weighed down by intense gravity.

"My breath has made you weak and exhausted, Cecil. This time, you cannot resist me!" As if on cue, drums were beaten in the distance.

Through is blurry vision as he was dozing on and off, he heard them once more. "They are...calling me..." With little to no endurance, he was easily swept away as a thick, purple cloud hung over the island. From above, it looked like as it was pulsating. Each shockwave increased in volatility and length. It actually caused the airship to fall! Everyone held on to dear life as the vessel was splintering all around them. The effect was too much and the propellers shut down. Kain lost control over the helm. "Brace for crash landing!" Everyone ducked for cover while the Eidolons scattered, suffering from their angsts. The vessel nosedived and destroyed several trees in its path.

Absorbing the intriguing momentum, his strength returned. He slowly stood up, withdrew his sword, and faced his master while his eyes illuminated. As if talking telepathically, Domin whispered, "Yes. I'm offering you a final chance to return to my side. Become one of the Injukhal again and serve us well." Cecil responded as he made a kowtow to him. "My...Chieftain..."

He walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Cecil let out a deep groan. Then...the sinister atmosphere started to dissipate, as if the sun or some radiant light had somehow broken through. "W-What? What's going on?! What's happening to the darkness?!" Domin shrieked.

A familiar tune from a harp was echoing within the open field. As Cecil listened to this beautiful, soothing music, his head was clearing up. He rose to his feet as Domin was holding his ears, blocking out the irritating menace. "What the hell is this?! Why is it stopping my drumline?!"

The holy knight eventually made the connection. He gasped, "It's Edward's harp! He's reversing Domin's thrall." He followed the sound to a small patch of rocks while the bard kept playing. Cecil was glad for his effort, just as he did when he used the Whisperweed against the Dark Elf. Just then, some Injukhals grabbed the defenseless bard by the arms! He dropped the harp, nearly breaking it. The Paladin stood in fear for him.

"Edward!"

He looked up and saw him. "C-Cecil..!"

"Step back from there, or he dies!" one of the redskins shouted, pointing a spear toward his throat.

He saw Domin appear before them. "Kill him! He perishes!"

"No!" Cecil cried out. Edward could hardly make a sound as he was completely stunned both by fear and the Injukhals' threat.

"Hurgh!"

The two warriors went down as they were kicked from behind. A high-class monk freed Edward from their intimidating capture. His eyes narrowed when he focused on Domin. "So, it was you who took advantage over my home and my people!"

"Yang!" Cecil was ecstatic, though disappointed, to see him since he defied orders. Edward was still stunned as he slowly rose up.

"You will pay for this insolence!" Domin summoned some of his remaining condors as they soared across the sky.

"Heads up, Yang and Edward!" Edge and his ninjas stood at a distant cliff. He and Kaze powered up and unleashed their fury from a large newly-formed tornado, blowing away the unsuspecting fowls. It allowed them to descend safely to the ground in front of Cecil and the others. Kaze was on top of his mentor's shoulders when the funnel disappeared and they stopped spinning. "Looks like the birds of prey became OUR prey!" the prince said proudly. "Glad to see you not having your head in the drums, Cecil."

"Edge!" He admittedly couldn't be more grateful to see him.

More enemies rushed in as the Black Mages fought back with their skills, and the White Mages were in charge of healing. They kept on respawning and the Dragoons and the monks immersed into the fight, as did Edge's disciples.

A sudden idea popped into the Paladin's mind. "Edward, do you think you could play a song to stop the White Mages from recuperating their fallen enemies?"

"I-I can try." He ran toward the forest and did his musical work.

While the fleet of hope got their hands full, Cecil resumed his fight with Domin. He cured, then casted Protect and Shell on himself, and the chief lunged at him again.

There was no doubt; Cecil's main enemy was of course Domin. Without the Exhaust breath, the Paladin eventually had the upper hand thanks to his physical strength and endurance. He knocked him down and the chief rolled toward the edge of a precipice. The raging ocean waves kept licking below! Cecil marched up to his tiny-but-mighty rival; surprisingly, his face shown that he doesn't plan on killing him just yet.

"Haven't you had enough?" he said.

Domin wiped away blood from his mouth. "Cecil...you wouldn't kill your own master, would you? I know you; you're more merciful than this, as gentle as a sheep. A warrior of the light should never be this brutal..."

"No, Domin. I'm not like you." He withdrew his blade again as he loomed over him with a stern look.

"Cecil, if you spare me... I-I will do anything. J-Just name it." the savage began to stutter.

"Run. Run away, Domin. Leave this place and free your slaves. And never return."

"Yes..." he slowly walked away. "Of course, as you wish...you gullible wretch!" Domin kicked up some dry dirt, blinding Cecil's eyes! He used Cecil's compassion as a disadvantage to him. Vulnerable, Domin tackled him hard to the ground like a linebacker. Without a weapon, Cecil was indeed defenseless from his onslaughts, and he constantly kept bashing him without allowing him the chance to heal. When he stopped, Cecil was closer to the cliff's edge than Domin was. A sense of deja vu swept over him as he held on for dear life.

One of the combatants, Edge, noticed him hanging on like a thread. "Cecil!" Unfortunately, he was still being overwhelmed by his enemies, including his own kind.

He still never had time to recuperate since he was desperately attempting to stay away from the destructive ocean! Domin stepped onto one of his hands, causing him to slip. "Now, this looks awfully familiar, doesn't it?" He gave himself a few moments before he connected the dots. "Oh yes, I remember; it was exactly the same way you killed our most loyal warrior, Dameon, yes?"

Cecil's eyes widened with terror. How could he know exactly how the treacherous Dark Knight was slewed?! It was merely impossible.

"How ironic that the same thing will happen to you. That is, of course, if you are willing to join me once more. I'd feel quite ashamed to lose such a formidable and worthy adversary."

"Then..." Cecil had a flashback when he fell off Mount Ordeals. "...I must." Domin gleamed at the offer... Then, he was perplexed as he willingly dropped off the cliff.

He never let out a scream as he fell to his demise below. Until something caught him in midair! Both Cecil and Domin were astounded that he was being carried by the mouth of an enormous, monstrous serpent. He took him a few miles away from the clashing island, and the ocean calmed like as if the creature was manipulating it. Then, he carried Cecil onto his scaly back. From the elaborate design and numerous fins, as well as his scary looks, he noticed it was Leviathan! And Rydia was riding on his back behind him!

"Rydia..! You saved me, but why? After all the horrible things I've done-"

"Shh, not another sound." she silenced him. "I know it wasn't entirely your fault when you gave into Domin's thrall. Both Leviathan and Asura noticed your predicament. I vowed to stop the Injukhal and, of course, my friends were willing to tag along. As for Yang and the others, they just couldn't stay away anymore, not with this threat so vile. Besides, you can't possibly do all this alone; whether Domin controls you or not. You need us, Cecil! We're here for you! This war is ours as much as anyone's, right?"

For the first time, Cecil had a loss for words. Rydia's affirmations were true, after all. What was he going to do on his own anyway? He now knew he was being foolish. There was obviously no chance on winning this calamity with just him. Still, he can't help but feel grateful that his friends were risking their necks. He gave a slight grin, "You're right, Rydia. I was acting foolhardy."

"Then let's stop Domin. Before we all bow our heads to this madman!"

"He nodded. "Right. Our battle awaits."

They leapt off of Leviathan's head when they arrived ashore. It later disappeared into a couple pyroflies, then she summoned her long-time partner, Whyt.

"Whyt! I haven't seen him last since we were first at the Feymarch!" Cecil exclaimed. He knew Rydia would stand a better chance thanks to his versatile skills in combat, including a plethora of lethal Black Magic spells. He couldn't wait until what Eidolon he'll become, since nearly all of them started as those anthropomorphic buds.

"Let's go, Whyt! We got ourselves another war to fight!"

He cooed beside her as he, Rydia, and Cecil raced toward the pandemonium. The Paladin, on the other hand, was desperate to find Domin.

He fought off a few brainwashed enemies in his way, and then had a sudden impact behind his neck. As he turned his head, he knew from the get-go it was Domin. "You definitely are persistent, Paladin. I'll give you props for that." Cecil began to stand up, but the tribal leader knocked him down hard again.

He grabbed him by his long, blonde locks and muttered, "The chosen one. You're only that for serving me; make your destiny, Cecil. Domination, or your death. No one shall lead those puny, spoony countrymen to victory, understood? Cause I do!" He dropped his face, but he managed to say **,** "If all you have is power, you are powerless!"

"Is that so..?" Domin looked back and hit the weak Paladin.

He spread out his arms and the Injukhal played the drums again, causing Cecil to have an intense headache on top of the throbbing pain. He kept on fighting the sensation piercing through his mind, and blocking out the sound. But despite his best efforts, it was still too much for him! A lot of the valiant combatants were struggling, and it seemed to make their enemies more stronger! The Eidolons were also suffering just as they did back in the Feymarch, making them and Rydia vulnerable to attack. They mercilessly kept whaling on them, until the Summoner conjured some energy. Her body illuminated with a green light and when she released it, everything became silent. She casted the Black Magic spell, Stop, onto the Injukhal!

The migraine died down, yet Cecil was struck by Domin. He also used his Exhaust to hold him down. With his club raised, he muttered his words, "Say your prayers, traitor!" The Paladin braced for the worst.

Then, Domin was taken down by someone from above. Cecil could hardly see who the savior was. However, it was quite a jump. His body became less tense and the gravitational weight dissipated. He realized he was healed, either by Esuna or a Remedy since he couldn't tell.

"It's all right, you can move now." the stranger said in a vehement tone. Somehow, it sounded familiar to Cecil.

"That...voice?" He wasn't sure who exactly it was, until the glare disappeared as the sun was covered by a dark, grey cloud. The Dragoon was holding out a hand for him to hold. And he smiled.

"Kain!" Cecil gladly took it, and they were in a manly embrace. He thought he may never see his old friend again.

"It's been too long, Cecil. I've heard about Rosa's ailment. But we must stop Domin at all costs. The Injukhal will pay for their insolence."

"Right." The Paladin nodded with a small grin. With the holy knight and the commander of the Baron Dragoons by his side, Domin could be no match.

**A/N: I haven't used Whyt very often in the DS game, although some of his mini games and increasing his stats were fun. I hardly use him in battle and I didn't have anyone else to play VS mode with their own versions of him. He was adorable, but I never found him too interesting.**

**Yes, there were some excerpts from The Lion King, who cares? At least Cecil lived to have the final fight with Domin. And Kain is joining him! It's almost like how it should always be since dealing with the Mist Dragon, Odin, Bahamut, Asura and Leviathan, and Zeromus; not him acting like a douche while being controlled by Golbez, or as a backstabber in Dissidia! Ergh, I can't stress it enough. They always irk me so much!**

**Anyway, the next chapter could be the finale. Best of luck to both of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! The Ikran Rider here, and this is indeed the finale of this epic! Cecil and Kain are facing off against Domin for one last showdown! The fate of the entire world, and Rosa's, are in their hands now!**

**Chapter 6**

By the sudden attack from above, Domin slowly rose up with his headdress completely askew. "Erghhhh..." Facing the duo, he murmured, "This form will never suffice."

His body looked as he was hurling when it curled up. By the time he straightened, his body was engulfed by blinding light. Cecil and Kain shielded their eyes, not noticing him leap into the air! When the sphere finally cleared, his true form was revealed: He had a large pair of talons that were as enormous as a Zus, or perhaps double the size. Yet Domin's own body still remained the same. However, he was surrounded by gigantic, dark wings. Their feathers ranged from crimson, to black, to burnt orange and mahogany, to even an opaque shade of grey. He had a draconian head on top of his own, and rows of horns were protruding from it. Everyone, including the Injukhal, were aghast as they saw him!

By the time he transformed, Deimos used all his might to knock the Excalibur from Cecil's hands! Kain volunteered to take the offense, while he takes the defense instead. He knew he could always count on him.

"There's no way he can hold you back now! This time, we fight together!" the Dragoon declared. Just as they would when they fought the Mist Dragon, and Zeromus.

Kain Focused, while Cecil conjured Protect and Shell on the two of them. Deimos realized they were boosting their defenses, and he let out a Roar as deep and menacing like a chimera's. Luckily, Kain was able to leap into the air and avoid the paralysis, while Cecil below succumbed to it. The Abel Lance pierced into Deimos's body, and he saw his friend's predicament. He tossed him a Remedy and his body was flimsy again. The Dragoon focused once more and the monster let out a volley of fire from his maw. Although it wasn't like any normal elemental spell; in fact, it almost looked like lava emitting from him. The unfortunate duo was deeply burned.

"What is this..?" Kain wondered irritably.

"Ergh...Could it be...Firaja?" Cecil queried. It was too painful for either of them to move.

They saw Deimos inhale and unleash another fiery breath. Though it looked slightly brighter than the last attack, it was still very powerful. His breath could also trigger Firaga as well.

Then, Cecil felt an intriguing sensation, almost as if he felt lighter and more tranquil. His heart began to feel warmer, and he heard a familiar whisper of a woman speak his name into his mind. "Rosa..?"

Kain looked over and wondered what the Paladin was saying. Before the scorching onslaught hit, they were encased in diamond-shaped force fields. Before he would use another one, he was engulfed by his own flames as they bounced back to him. The Chain Firaga was reflected. Cecil's teammate wondered what the hell was going on since they couldn't cast Reflect themselves.

"It's Rosa, Kain. I can hear her, she's within me, within us. Fighting alongside us! I can feel my spirit being lifted. She's here!"

"Now's the time, Cecil. Grab your blade, and fight this abomination! I believe in the both of you." They were awed, and they saw Deimos drop to the ground.

"Cecil, hurry!" the Dragoon ordered. Cecil obliged as he ran and grabbed the Excalibur completely intact. It didn't take long for Deimos to recover. He soared again and used a familiar sound to the Paladin, a War Cry. For some odd reason, it made him dazed as his mind drifted back to the Injukhal and Domin himself. Kain, however, wasn't affected, as he had no knowledge since the airship crashed.

"Cecil?"

He never responded. Instead, he lunged at him. He avoided the attack and realized he was subordinate to the monster again. "Cecil, listen to me. You're just confused. Snap out of it!" There was no avail, and the fight dragged on. In order to avoid more damage, he jumped. Deimos rose and gave chase. The landing was aimed at Cecil, but the monster knocked Kain down. Together, they plummeted to the ground. Cecil was no longer confused, but he and Kain were getting weaker.

Within the heap, Cecil decided to cure themselves; however, it healed Deimos instead. They've forgotten that Reflect was still in effect. With an ear-piercing screech, Deimos unleashed another Firaga spell. Only this one went through all of their defenses. It was like an enormous fire bomb as they were engulfed. Together, they went down.

Deimos looked down at the fallen warriors and he laughed hysterically in triumph. Their friends looked upon the battlefield, as did the Injukhal. Rydia and the others felt torn, as they wished they could do something to help if it weren't for their meddling enemies. The red men and the brainwashed fighters started to snicker at their master's victory.

But then, Kain's fingers started to twitch, and Cecil's body lightened. Deimos landed curiously on what was going on. "They...are not dead, yet?" He looked over the inactive bodies and as he went to Cecil's...

He was slashed by the holy blade! Deimos cried in sheer pain. The Paladin glowed until he stood up completely, as did Kain. The Dragoon used the augment, Last Stand; there was still a small portion of his stamina left. While Cecil used Rearise, thanks to Rosa's involvement. He could tell it was her since she did it once before at the Sylph Cave while he faced his doppelganger. That he would never die alone as long as she was with him and Kain.

"You...But how..?" Deimos murmured.

Their scars dissipated and both of the warriors felt anew. "Rosa..?" the Dragoon wondered.

"Yes, Kain. We can feel her now." Cecil confirmed.

"Light shall never overcome the Darkness. I will finish with you!" Deimos roared.

"Kain...Distract the monster long enough. I have an idea." Cecil whispered in a soothing tone.

"Are you sure? What do you have in mind?" the Dragoon wondered.

"Trust me."

Eventually, he nodded. Most of Deimos' attacks were connected to his assailant, and some managed to hit Cecil. Yet, he was still conjuring something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that Rosa had the right idea. During the spell, he countered with his Excalibur when Deimos got too close.

The Fire spells and the ailments were becoming quite a burden. Yet, Cecil _still_ kept on it. For healing they used Potions and Elixers; there was no time to make a magic spell. Then, when the duo were on their last legs, the Paladin's body began to glow.

His final blow was Holy, combining Cecil's essence along with Rosa's. With her leading the conjuration! The attack completely obliterated the monstrous form. The beam of light caused him to roar and fall. It was almost like an earthquake when Deimos crashed to the ground. Even part of Tenebre crumbled to the ocean! Despite the destruction, Deimos, as his human counterpart, was still barely alive.

Cecil momentarily felt normal again, Then as he got his bearings, he marched up to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Free your slaves, Domin." He didn't even budge. "You have lost your power over them. They have every reason to rise up against you. Free them!" His grip became tighter.

"They...are mine, forever!" he retorted.

"Surrender, Domin. It's over. You've lost!" Kain demanded behind them, walking up to Cecil's side with his Abel Lance drawn.

"Kain, Cecil. I will no longer hesitate." A deep, vehement voice boomed all over the island. Everyone who heard the call were in total shock, except the Injukhal. They knew exactly who it belonged to.

"B-Brother..?" Cecil looked up at the sky.

Kain followed suit. "Golbez..? It can't be..."

"But, how?!" Edge raced up to the duo. Rydia, Edward, and Yang followed from the thick forest. They all gazed up at the Shadow Dragon, and he was speaking telepathically in Golbez's words.

"Do not fret, my brother." he echoed. "I am still in slumber, yet I have witnessed all the chaos Domin and his tribe has caused. I'm only here to make things right on Earth; however, I must be brief."

"Brother..." Cecil had nothing else to say; he was both shocked and somehow relieved.

Domin couldn't believe what he saw hovering above him. "What..? Who are you?!"

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

His serpentine tail wrapped up Domin in a tight grip. He lifted him up high above the sky while the victim kept struggling and screaming to break free. Just then, its fangs began to glimmer, ironically since they were completely black as night will ever get! It sneered as it stared at its hapless prey.

"Urgh-no. No! NO!" Domin kept on wailing at the horrific sight as the Shadow Dragon reared back its head and...

Everyone covered their eyes as it bit down hard on him! "Hraaaagggghhhh!" Apparently, they all knew it was using its Black Fang to devour him! He was history now! Then, everything fell deathly silent as the Creature of Shadow unraveled and dropped Domin to the sea below, never to be seen or heard ever again. He plopped and sunk into the current like a single stone.

It positioned himself over Golbez's long, lost sibling. "It is done... You needn't fear nor worry of him any longer."

Cecil continued to look at the accursed dragon. Yet, he felt sorry that he had to go and continue his sleep. "Brother... Thank you."

Just like that, it faded away, revealing Theodor's eyes and his smile. Cecil grinned back as he now knew that his brother made an act of redemption by slaying a user of darkness. Everyone, including him, would no longer fear or be under the Injukhal's evil influence; the war was finally over.

Edge heard a distant moan and he ran back into the woods. He saw Kaze being surrounded by Gekkou, Izayoi, and Zangetsu. The young man's body was completely covered in blood, and he was hyperventilating and turning more paler.

"Forgive me, I cannot cure him, Master. He's too long gone!" the female cried. Even the White Mages offered, yet they could do so much.

"Master...Edge." Kaze coughed.

"No, don't talk. You must save your strength." Edge ordered as he leaned over him.

"Listen...For my last request." his mentor paid him his upmost attention. "Wish her well, and give her my bandanna. If we should ever have a son or daughter...gift him or her this..." Kaze coughed again, spitting out more blood. A nursemaid gave him a cloth to wipe some of it off. Then the fallen ninja smiled. "I promise to carry on the ancient traditions and our sacred arts. This will be my legacy." He raised his arm and held Edge's. "Sayonara, Master..." His eyes gradually closed.

"Kaze. Kaze!" All he did was drop his grip, and his body became lifeless. Yet, Edge wasn't in the mood for revenge nor grief. He knew from this war that death was inevitable. His students really admired his bravery. "We'll take him to Eblan. He'll be buried in the cave alongside my parents' graves. We'll make the arrangements as soon as possible. Who can build a stretcher and help me carry him?"

All of the ninjas raised their hands, especially the ones who were no longer controlled. They walked toward the group, and they didn't have the will to fight aggressively. Edge was so relieved for their immense cooperation. They went straight to work with all the thick, strong branches and tools they could use.

He hardly noticed the commotion outside. "Look! It's a miracle!" Rydia said.

Sure enough, it was. There were endless fields of plants that were lush and bright. It almost appeared they were sparkling. Everyone was amazed just looking at them; they've never seen anything like it, not even Cecil. He picked one of the small clovers up and held it in his hand. "Could this be...the Glamour Greens?"

"Yes, they are."

The group turned and saw a red man walk to them. So did other Injukhal, and they had no interest to fight anymore. Some of them were actually smiling and feeling at ease. "Do not raise your weapons. We're not here to fight." he said. "We never thought we would ever see them again."

"You all knew about the Glamour Greens?"

They nodded. "Throughout those dark moons, the plants began to die. We were all suffering from infinite famine and disease because of their scarcity. We were hoping for the day we would see the light and peace would reign supreme, yet we continued to endure in the chaos."

"And that was when Chief Abdullah prophesized me; not just to restore your land, but the Glamour Greens, as well. To cure all your ailments."

"Indeed, you are correct, Cecil."

"But, why was Domin so eager to cause so much war and mayhem?" Kain queried.

The aborigine sighed, "Alas, he was always this way. Some of us lost what was so dear, and we began to grow impatient, then we've corrupted ourselves. As did Dragon Rose. A lot of us knew nothing but fear, tragedy, and despair."

"That is awful..." Edward replied. Even he knew what is was like firsthand to lose everything.

"Well, at least the darkness has ended." Rydia chimed in. "Domin's gone, your land has been restored, and I think it's all thanks to his demise and that Holy spell. Man, was it an astounding sight! I'm surprised Cecil could do it."

"He did it because Rosa was with us, Rydia." Kain clarified.

"The Crystals should have their light, too." Edward added. "We should bring them back."

Cecil kept gazing at the herb, never letting his eyes stray away. "I see the Greens are so important to you." he said.

The Paladin looked up. "Oh, yes. My wife, Rosa, she's very sick. She could be dying...and she's also with child." his voice began to soften as he saddened. "Just, please, help me use them. It's the only way she could live again. I-I can't lose her..." He tried to hold his tears back while his eyes were burning.

"I see. She means a great deal to you, as does your child." He touched his hand holding the healing plant. "I will fly with you. Take me to your airship, and to Baron."

The Paladin nodded and he noticed most of the red men were disappearing. "What's happening to them?"

"We are being reunited with the our chieftain and the Great Spirit. As am I." They looked at his body which faded then rematerialized. "We do not have much time. Take me to her!"

At a moment's notice, the second airship arrived at it's own kingdom completely intact. Cecil piloted the vessel while Yang, the Injukhal shaman, Rydia, Edward, and Edge went with him. Kain took the Enterprise while dropping off Gekkou, Izayoi, Zangetsu, and the other ninjas off at Eblan. Kaze's body would be preserved until their sensei returns. He also arrived at Fabul where he unloaded the monks, and lastly went to Mysidia to drop off the Mages. The elemental Crystals were returned to their rightful places throughout the world.

The former Captain of the Red Wings landed the lesser superior airship through the opening from the sunroof. The medicinal man just completed crunching the Glamour Greens in a rocky bowl. All the passengers left except for Cecil and him. "Are they ready?"

"Yes. But I must blend them with some kind of a hot brew."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sheila will have some tea you can use. It'll go perfect with the Greens." He led him the way as he began to vanish then reappear again, only this time, he became more translucent. Cecil helped him stand and walk toward the main hall. Everyone congratulated on their allies' victories. Cecil immediately asked Sheila to be in charge with the rare herbs for awhile after she makes some fresh tea from her stainless steel kettle. The Injukhal assisted her and kept assuring everyone that he was not the enemy by the time Cecil and the others saved their kind from Domin's wrath. They eventually agreed, though some were less convinced than others.

Especially Cid when they marched up to his bedchamber. The engineer was just guarding the entrance. "What the hell..? Cecil, are you mad again? Do you really think I'm going to accept this demonic dog-!" He raised his Mythril Hammer and was about to make a charge before the Paladin interrupted.

"Cid! Cid, he's here to help. We can never have Rosa well without him. Only he knows how to use the Glamour Greens."

No longer blinded by hatred, Cid saw the tea kettle the red man was holding. "So, you've succeeded, then. You finally have them? There may be a chance for Rosa, after all. She looked so blanch, I feared she might not make it. Please hurry and save her." He allowed Cecil and the Injukhal to pass. Cid was the only one that noticed the Enterprise making its descent.

Joanna and the White Mages were startled, but Cecil calmed everyone that the shaman is only here to heal Rosa. She was still incapacitated, her face as white as a cloud, her breathing was faint. He knelt next to her bed while the shaman poured the contents into a cup. The liquid was hardly spilling out of it. His heart began to race as the warm broth touched her pale pink lips. Slowly, she drank the fluid and he allowed her brief intervals in order for her to breathe. The cup was empty by the time she was done, and his body was dissipating gradually in front of the crowd without stopping.

When he settled the cup on the nightstand, his body became rigid. He closed his eyes as he finally disappeared completely.

Cecil abruptly looked up and noticed the last remnant of the Injukhal was gone. He looked throughout the room and knew he was lost forever, with his ancestors, his chief, and his people. Now, the Injukhal were truly extinct, though he was glad they could rest in peace. After a few moments, his eyes were fixed on Rosa's still, empty vessel. He placed his hand directly on her cheek while the other clutched hers, hoping he wasn't too late. This was almost too much for the Paladin as tears began to fall. He couldn't stand to gaze at her any longer. His face sunk as he watched.

Her hand started to move beneath his hold. His heart nearly stopped as his eyes shot open. "Rosa... Can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw her beloved smiling over her. "I knew you'd come back." he whispered. He kissed her between the eyes. Joanna went to the bed's opposing side and she was incredibly happy to see her daughter alive and well again.

"Mother..?" she asked groggily. "And the White Mages...they're here."

"Yes, Rosa. We're prepared for the delivery. I hope our son or daughter will survive like you did. How're you feeling?" Cecil prayed.

She was feeling no pain or anxiety of any kind. She felt like she was almost invincible. Until...

Her breathing heaved. Cecil held on to her hands, encouraging her to never let go and always keep looking at his eyes. "You can get through this, I know you can! You're a White Mage."

With a smile, she answered, "Cecil, the baby is coming."

His face lit up like the sun itself. Then, she gave a push and jets of water escaped. The delivery had just begun! White Mages encircled her, they kept encouraging her to push and to breathe while keeping an eye out for the baby to crown.

Outside of the drama, everyone but Kain was awaiting at the hall, including the Dragoons. Elder, Palom, and Porom prayed for the deliverance and to welcome the new prince or princess, despite the male prodigy's excitement. Whyt was still next to Rydia, in whom Edge couldn't stay away from. Sheila was tending Ursula and Yang was right beside her. Cid waited amongst the crowd along with some of the guards, the Black Mages, Biggs, and Wedge. And Edward hoped for the best, and perhaps play a lullaby for the newborn. Kain, on the other hand, was standing on top of the tallest roof of the fortress. He was actually the only other observer who noticed the baby's cry.

Later, Joanna walked down from the left staircase and made the announcement. "It's a boy. We have a son, Baron's new prince is born!"

The Harvey family barely noticed the uproar downstairs. The parents kept looking at their son with glee. He was wrapped in a thick blanket, and Rosa was holding the bundle of joy. His eyes shined with a hue of a clear, tropical ocean. Some very short strands of dark blonde hair were hardly seen, and his face was both soft and tense. He kept smiling up and cooing at his mom, and she eventually gave him to Cecil. He was so awestruck. He never thought he'd see the day, with Rosa alive and his son safe and warm. He never felt this overjoyed with anything before.

To give them some brief privacy, the White Mages left. They later heard some light footsteps, thinking they were stilettoes. Soon Rydia marched up to see the infant, and she was just as amazed as the elders were. Cid wobbled along beside her.

"It's a healthy baby boy." she stated.

"You did us proud, Rosa." the fleet master beamed with delight.

Cecil slowly looked at the drowsy mother. "Thank you, Rosa."

She was so exhausted, she barely made a sound. "Heh..." Although, she did blush a little.

"So, does he have a name?" the Summoner asked.

He faced her and smiled, "Yes. We've already picked one."

She was surprised they already came up with one despite the chaos. "Oh? What'd you decide on?"

"Ceodore..." Rosa said quietly. It was her turn to hold the baby for a little while, before he'd be sent down to his crib.

"Hmm! I like it." Cid said.

Rydia walked closer to the new prince. "Ceodore. Nice to meet you, Ceodore."

He didn't make much of a response as he was drifting off to sleep beside his restful mom.

"I believe it's time even you should have a little shut-eye." Cecil whispered to Rosa. "I'll take him down and watch over him for you." He picked up his son beneath his body.

She grinned again. "Thank you, Cecil..."

He shook his head. "No. Thank you... For everything." They kissed and he encouraged her to rest.

Throughout the day, Cecil kept watching Ceodore through the bars of his crib. He later took out the blood-crusted arrow head he received, and was actually thankful for the shaman's help at the last minute. He was the one who saved Rosa's life, and accepted his kid being born. Some day, when he's not too busy, he'll preserve their legacy in a way; he wouldn't want the Injukhal to be erased by the tests of time. He really owes them that much, except for Domin. He was also glad that he was able to keep his promise he made to Rosa months ago: to have their children born in a peaceful world, rather than one ruled by war and death.

He stood over his sleeping child. "Ceodore...my only son." He brushed away a strand of hair from his face. "I will owe my life to yours, when the time comes. You will make a fine prince and king one day. But until then, sleep well."

This was a brand new chapter in the king's life, as well as the prologue of many others to follow.

**A/N: I should thank Azurelly immensely for her ideas on what Domin's alternate form should be. Though, the transformation was similar to the orange bird on his black top; pretty foreboding. The first idea, to me, was awful; having it similar to Trance Kuja using his despair and terror to summon one of the most nefarious bosses ever, Necron. That was NOT what I had in mind. The other idea however was that from Vayne in FFXII. Keep in mind I have never played the 12th installment in the main series before. So, this was...complicated to work with. Although the name, Deimos, was a great reference. She had this idea for the two moons of Mars, Phobos and Deimos. One is Greek for fear, the other is Greek for terror or terrifying, terreo. The latter was fitting since it symbolized Domin's horrifying ways to control and perish his foes.**

**In more ways than one Domin is somehow relatable to Vayne. As they're both skillful leaders, strategists, someone who desires to conquer the world. They're also ruthless, manipulative, and obsessed with power while doing everything to gain their goals. Also, Deimos has a similar appearance to that of Vayne as the Undying. But with more orange-like feathers.**

**She also helped me a lot with his combat skills: In the modern titles there are abilities which can even ignore Defense and Magic Defense. And as the tribe might be an expert in Fire magic she had the idea with Firaja, Chain Firaga (a Firaga spell triggering more than one time), and Piercing Firaga (a spell that ignores Magic Defense). From FF Record Keeper, she had the inspiration for the status ailments like Roar or War Cry leading her teammates getting paralyzed or even confused. And finally the augments Kain and Cecil used, Last Stand and Rearise. Rearise might have the similar effect like the Phoenix augment in FFIV. Cecil was lucky he had it thanks to Rosa's spirit before he got KO'd. Then he got raised right away with some remaining energy after their defeat. Last Stand was for Kain. They got such a blow from the Piercing Firaga, which got them knocked down and he survived it with a pinch of energy left, raising his stats up high; something like a single last chance to store up their defenses and heals. And the result of Holy restored the Crystals, the land, and demised Deimos until Golbez finished the job.**

**Lastly, of course, there was the birth of Ceodore. While I'm not a huge fan of the sequel The After Years, I still thought it was a good idea to welcome him into the world. It was nice that Cecil and Rosa has an heir; better than a miscarriage, that's for sure.**

**Thus, this concludes the fics for Final Fantasy IV, my all-time favorite DS game and main installment in the juggernaut. I really hope it gets more attention like VI and VII. Perhaps even a motion picture sometime featuring the awesome remakes from the OverClocked Remix Community. And maybe have Cecil as a playable character in Smash and/or Kingdom Hearts, rather than just the overrated Cloud. I will always adore it with all my heart. And hopefully these stories will prove that. I'm the Ikran Rider, and I'm greatly looking forward to whatever FFIV has next; not anymore infamous ideas like in TAYs. See you soon. XD**


End file.
